


Seriously NOT In Love With You

by AKDCCC1993



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKDCCC1993/pseuds/AKDCCC1993
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Broke and now Kurt is trying to pick up the pieces and figure out what really went wrong. In the meantime he re-auditions for NYADA and runs into a cute new hottie, can he Blaine fix what was broken or will he find a new beau.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Getting Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, so this is an old fic that I originally posted on Fanfiction.net but haven't updated it in years. So I am going to touch it up and repost it here. I plan to write more often this time around and I hope you all enjoy it. It was meant to be a Romantic Comedy in a way, however, writing and editing has lead this somewhere else. There's going to be angst and hurt and comfort due to relationship that was over before it really started. I am going to post the first chapter and then I will post the next chapter next week even if there isn't much response, this gives me time to edit and write new chapters.  
> Love You all Enjoy!!!
> 
> Just a Disclaimer, there are some parts that are word for word from glee because I need them for this story to make sense. I do not own Glee or the Characters in anyway, they are from the creative minds of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan; and property of Fox.

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Over Him**

It had been two weeks since Kurt had re-auditioned and was accepted into NYADA. His performance at the Winter Showcase was outstanding; he even put Rachel to tears. Carmen Tibideaux had surprised him with an unexpected slot and he knew that was exactly how she wanted it. He had gone into that performance quite nervous because he wasn’t prepared and had absolutely none of his usual props, which he usually used in all his performances. However, Kurt had realized that’s what she was looking for and gave it all he had.

It was now a week before Christmas and he was looking forward to spending the holidays with Rachel in their Bushwick apartment. The pair had refused to go back home and spend it with their families and friends. It wasn’t that they didn’t love them; it was just that they hadn’t felt at home the last time they returned and didn’t want to feel the pain anymore. Not only that, but Kurt was under the impression that both his father and Carole were heading out of state for a family Christmas party.

The night was growing late and the two of them were just enjoying each other’s company, however, Rachel had looked up from reading her book and noticed Kurt was just mindlessly staring at his magazine. Staying where she was, she continued to watch him. She could tell he was receding further into himself, looking like he was about to cry. She still sat where she was and started to think to herself. “I haven’t seen him like this since before Thanksgiving, I thought Kurt and Blaine had made up. Though it’s not like I really asked him how he had felt about their current relationship. I have no idea if they remained friends, if they fought over the phone, or if they talked about wanting to get back together.” Rachel was however going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing she did. Kurt finally realized his best friend staring at him like he was some television show and was kind of annoyed.

“Can I help you with something?” Kurt said looking at Rachel, quite annoyed with her staring. He looked down again and went back into his deep thinking. “I really want to call Blaine; I did tell him we were going to see each other for Christmas. I really wish Rach would stop staring at me, it’s uncomfortable… I’m not a television show.”

“I just happened to look up and saw you deep in thought, you look quite depressed and hurt, that’s not really wrong?” Rachel replied, trying to stay calm at Kurt’s snarky response. She was only trying to help her best friend by taking notice that he was clearly upset. “I seriously haven’t seen you like this since Blaine told you about him cheating. I’m starting to get a little worried Kurt.” she continued to tell him, she was trying to be as straight with him as possible without letting him get overly defensive and protective about his personal life. Kurt was a hard person to talk to when it came to his life especially his personal life; he spent so much of his life in a box that it was now hard for him to share things with others, even close friends and family. Kurt looked back up at Rachel; she could see he was in pain. However, she wanted him to come to her.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, I I’m just a little irritated and confused.” Kurt said stuttering at the last part. He looked at Rachel his eyes were red and puffy, and was ready to cry.

“Kurt, what’s the matter? I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.” She replied back to him, concern written on her face.

“I’m just going through a lot, I-I’ve lost my boyfriend, I’m going to be starting late at a new school, I’m confused on how I feel about my boyfriend… well I guess now ex-boyfriend. On top of it I’m spending Christmas with only one person.” Kurt had stated trying to say everything all at once, he had started to cry at the realization that Blaine wasn’t by his side anymore. He was a mess and Rachel didn’t know really know how to help him. She was getting over Finn, but was in the middle of seeing another guy as well. Rachel didn’t know how to contemplate just as much as Kurt, they were both a mess.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Kurt looked at Rachel and scowled figuring it was Brody and he wasn’t in the mood for company. “What?” Rachel had answered with her eyes and shrugged as Kurt got up to open the door.

“Surprise!” Burt yelled once he heard the door slide open and turned himself to the side trying to pop his head around the huge Christmas tree he was holding.

“Dad!” Kurt screeched and jumped in to hug his father; he was shocked and completely thrilled to see his dad in the doorway, completely blocking the entrance to their Bushwick apartment.

“Are you going to just stand there and hug me or allow me into your apartment?” Burt jokingly said to his son who had a death hug on him in the doorway of his and Rachel’s apartment shock and joy still on his face.

“Huh, Oh yeah yeah, come in come in… sorry” he said apologetically, as he tried to unwrap his arms from his father, but his cashmere sweatshirt got caught in the tree and he was stuck. Kurt hadn’t even realized that he didn’t invite his dad in yet because he was so surprised and overjoyed.

“Are you going to let go and let me in?” Burt said again now a little annoyed by his son. Kurt was trying to get himself out of the tree and didn’t hear his father at all; Rachel stood by the couch and started to giggle which Kurt heard.

“So not funny Rach, would you help me please?” she walked over to him and started to help even though Kurt had been annoyed with the fact that she giggled at him. Burt hadn’t even heard Kurt say that he was stuck. “KURT, What the heck are you doing?” Burt said very stern and loud, Kurt stopped for a moment and realized his dad was getting frustrated with standing out in the hall still not able to go in the apartment.

“I’m stuck dad, I guess I should’ve waited for you to put the tree down to hug you.” He laughed; he couldn’t believe he was stuck in a Christmas tree. He was still shocked and surprised he thought his dad was out of Ohio with Carole at one of her family members Christmas parties.

Finally being released from the tree thanks to Rachel’s help he backed off of his father and immediately started speaking like a broken record.

“What are you doing here? I thought you and Carole were spending Christmas with Carole’s family.” Kurt asked his father speaking rather quickly. Helping his dad put the tree down. “I hope you didn’t leave her just to see me, you should be with Carole for Christmas. It’s special and romantic for you guys. Besides we…”Kurt was interrupted by his father.

“Woah, Woah Kurt slow down… I came to see my son in his new New York apartment. I wanted to spend some time with you and I already had talked to Carole about it, she’s fine.” Burt replied to his son heading towards the small brunette haired girl whom was standing back over next to the couch, she was waiting anxiously to say something to Burt, but Kurt was speaking a mile a minute.

“Hey Rachel!” he said giving her a hug, Burt was like a third father to Racheal and she very much enjoyed his company back at home when she spent time at Kurt and Finn’s house. She smiled and hugged him back concern was written on her face. Burt had quickly realized this as soon as he let her go. Figuring it had to do something with Kurt he decided to ask his son for some tea because it was a long flight for him.

“Kurt, would you mind making me some tea please? This old man needs to sit and relax.” Burt said to him; taking a seat on the couch patting the seat next to him for Rachel. Kurt without hesitation walked into the kitchen area of their apartment and started grabbing what he needed.

“So, Rachel what’s on your mind?” he asked her pointing to Kurt and putting his other finger on his lips to make sure she didn’t speak to loud. The last thing he needed was his son going all diva on the two of them. Rachel hesitated for a moment trying to gather her thoughts together. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but didn’t want to betray Kurt. Finally, she looked at him her eyes were questioning with what she should tell him. However, he gave Rachel a calming look, he already had a feeling on what this was about, and he agreed with her wholeheartedly. She could see that there was no harm in telling Burt what was going on with his son, so she started to talk very quietly.

“I’ve been watching Kurt the past few days and he’s absolutely miserable, he has no idea what to do anymore.” She paused for a minute and looked over to where Kurt was waiting for the water to boil. Rachel knew she had to do this so she could help Kurt, he just hadn’t been himself for the past week and she hated seeing him like that. She looked back at Burt and continued to speak. “Every time I see him he looks like he’s about to cry and he keeps on talking about Blaine, I don’t care if they’re not dating, but Kurt needs him in his life. Whether he thinks that I don’t know.” Rachel stopped talking, she was done and Burt looked a little shocked even though he knew where this conversation was going to go. He honestly didn’t know what to say right at this moment, but he knew Rachel was right. The two of them knew how much Blaine meant to Kurt and vice versa, the two couldn’t live without each other. Burt looked at Rachel and finally started to say something.

“You know Kurt and his ways, once something is stuck in his head it’s very hard to change it. I kind of have an idea but…” He was interrupted by the sound of the kettle going off and Kurt asking him how he wanted it, Burt just said black. He poured the water into a decent size mug with tea leaves they had gotten from one of the local shops and handed it to his father before shoving himself in between the two on the couch. He was still all smiles, though deep down he was hurt and both Rachel and Burt could see it. The two of them looked at each other nodded and Kurt knew something was up.

“So what have you two been talking about?” Kurt was quite curious and knew they probably wouldn’t tell him.

“Well it’s late I’m going to head to bed, it’s nice to see you Burt. Night Kurt” she said, she didn’t want to get in the middle of what looked like a Kurt intervention. She was right, from her room she could hear Burt clear his throat and start to speak.

“So how have you been bud? It seems like you’ve gotten settled in pretty well.” He said to his son, Kurt could see there was more on his dad's mind. He honestly didn’t care right now because he hasn’t seen his father in almost three months. Things were going to be asked eventually, so minds as well have this conversation now and get it over with.

“Dad I know you’re worried about me, but I’m getting over this break up perfectly fine.” He looked at his father, and knew his dad didn’t buy a word that he had just said. Kurt wanted to get over this by himself; he wanted to prove that he could do this on his own.

“Kurt buddy you don’t need to go through these things on your own, I will be here for as long as I can to always help you out with things.” Burt had said to his son putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He wanted Kurt to feel like he could always come to him when he was down or in trouble. However, he knew how Kurt could be when it came to personal things; his son would get very protective about what happens personally between him and another person. It’s how he’s always been.

Kurt looked at his father for a moment and started to think about telling his dad what’s been going on. Not that his father didn’t already know. As he thought about Blaine, he got teary eyed as to what he was probably doing at this very moment. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok. However, even though Kurt called him in November and said things were fine; he still wasn’t ready to forgive Blaine just yet. Burt looked at Kurt and realized he was hurt by this conversation and it hurt him to see his son this way and was determined to fix it.

“Let’s go to bed and sleep on things, we’ll talk more later.” Burt had decided it was best to let things be for now. Kurt looked up his eyes glossy from his tears and nodded his head.

He cleared his throat and said, “Thank You!”

“For what?” his dad was confused, Kurt had nothing to be thankful for. He knows Burt will always be there for him when he can; he is his father after all.

“Everything, I love you dad.” He immediately threw his arms around his father and didn’t let go for a little while.

Burt pulled his son closer to him and whispered in his ear “There is nothing else I’d rather do than be your father Kurt. I love you and I want you to be happy and safe.” For the first time in a while Kurt was actually happy, his father always knew how to fix things without doing much.

“You take my bed, I sleep here I know how uncomfortable the couch would be for you, night dad.” Kurt told him as he set up the couch for himself so he could try and sleep as peacefully as possible.


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank TheaterGeek27 for being my beta. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I've had a blast writing it. It's a story that I've worked on for years and am really proud of it. Relationships aren't easy and I started writing this because I believe they never properly showed Kurt and Blaine's downfall. They both have relationship issues that need to be worked on separately and together. Will they be able to survive everything or could this really be the end of it all.

Chapter 2

The Plan

It’s almost one in the morning in Ohio; the streets are dark and quiet, but no one worries too much. Blaine is at home, his parents are away again as usual and Sam his only friend left at McKinley is away with his family for Christmas. Blaine sits on his bed and tries to think about what he’s going to do. Does he call Kurt? Is he supposed to let Kurt call him? Blaine doesn’t even know what to do anymore he’s been so lost without Kurt and he knows he has himself to blame. When he realized what time it was he decided to sleep on things and figure out more tomorrow. He laid down and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

“Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever, watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt.” Blaine was dreaming about the time he first kissed Kurt. “We should go practice.” He said.

“I thought we were” Kurt smiled, and they started to kiss again. Neither of them hearing the rest of the warbler’s sneak in and start cheering and clapping for the two of them. A lot of them were yelling about time as well. The scene changed and they were in Kurt’s bedroom, Kurt had just come up from the kitchen with snacks for him and Blaine. He could see Blaine was upset and that he had his phone in his hands.

“Whose Chandler?” he asked Kurt, he was quite upset. And Kurt was quite appalled by the fact that Blaine had been going through his phone.

“Why are you going through my phone?” Kurt says a little annoyed

“I wasn’t going through your phone, it’s just that it keeps buzzing because Chandler won’t stop texting you.” Blaine continued as he read Chandler’s text’s out to Kurt reading them with devastation and annoyance.

Kurt now irritated and mad at the fact that his boyfriend didn’t trust him with another guy and tells Blaine to give him his phone. The two of them immediately get into a fight because Blaine sees this as cheating and Kurt doesn’t see it that way. He says it’s the same thing that happened between him and Sebastian. They continue to fight and Blaine walks out and leaves Kurt by himself.

Things change again and they’re at prom where Kurt had just won prom queen. Kurt runs into the hallway, Blaine runs to follow. “Kurt, Kurt Stop.” He reaches him and sees Kurt turn towards him crying “It was just a stupid joke.” He says trying to stop him from crying. Kurt continued to cry as he spat out “No, All that hate and they were just afraid to say it out loud so they did it by secret ballad.” Blaine sat down against the lockers as Kurt did the same and he asked him what he wanted to do. “So, you have two options, one being we can leave here and go home or two you can go back in there and show them that their words don’t hurt.”

Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly and stood back up he started to speak with anticipation “I’m going to show them they can’t touch me; they can’t touch us. What we have is way more important.” He took Blaine’s hand and pulled him up and then they walked back to the gym. Kurt walked up on to the stage where Mr.Figgins was standing and was ready to crown him queen. As soon as the crown was placed on his head and he was handed his stave he went in front of the mic and very bravely and proudly said “Eat your heart out Kate Middleton.” He then continued off stage where he was standing next to Dave Karofsky who was that years Prom King and whispered that now was his chance. Instead Karofsky ran off and left Kurt in the spotlight alone. Blaine stepped in and asked him “May I have this dance?” Kurt happily grabbed his hand and started to slow Dance.

There was a ringing noise within the music, and it started to annoy Blaine and he realized he’d been dreaming and was just woken into reality by his phone. He had no idea what time it was or anything and he couldn’t find his phone anywhere. It didn’t help that he was still half asleep and didn’t go to bed until almost 2 in the morning. After feeling around his whole bed and not finding it he reluctantly decided to get out of the bed. Actually, he kind of fell out of the bed because he was too tired and weak to realize what he was doing. His phone went off again and Blaine realized just how loud his phone was because he ended up finding his phone in his backpack out in the hall by the bathroom. Unfortunately, when he reached the phone he missed the call for the 5th time. Blaine rubbed his eyes and realized he missed Burt’s call five times, he also realized that it was 10 minutes till noon.

He took his phone and went downstairs into the kitchen; he dialed Burt’s number as he searched the kitchen for food. It rang once, twice, the third time Burt picked up the phone “Hey kiddo, how are you?”

“I’ve been alright” Blaine yawned into the phone “I just was thinking about things and what Kurt and I talked about last month.” he started to yawn again, but he was also starting to get teary eyed.

“You don’t sound alright, everything ok.” Burt yelled into the phone

“Where are you?” Blaine asked him curiously, he could barely hear some of what Burt even told him.

“I’m out at the mall with Kurt and Rachel; I wanted to call you about something.” he yelled again “It’s very noisy in this place I can barely hear you, and I’m sure you’re having the same problem”

“Ya I am, wait you’re with Kurt?” he asked, the tone in his voice changing real quick as he perked up to the sound of Kurt’s name. The two of them hadn’t spoken since Thanksgiving and things were starting to feel weird.

“Blaine you sound tired and upset, what’s going on?” Burt figured if he couldn’t get it out of his son he could count on Blaine. However, he was being somewhat reluctant about things because all he wanted to do was fix things.

“Blaine” Burt called out. Blaine hadn’t even realized that he zoned out.

“I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things, I miss Kurt like crazy and I know we made up over Thanksgiving but it’s just not the same.” He had said starting to tear up “Not only that but I’ve been home with nothing to do because my parents are away and Sam’s away with his family. Pretty much all I’ve been doing the past two days is sleep, cry, and attempt to write a song for Kurt.”

“Dad who are you talking to?” Kurt yelled over to him, he and Rachel just came out of the store they were in. Burt put his finger up, so Kurt knew to wait. Over in Ohio Blaine could hear Kurt’s sweet voice and that was it he started to ball his eyes out. He missed Kurt so much and really wanted to fix everything.

“Buddy, I’ll call you later ok. Try to refocus yourself and get some sleep.” Burt said to Blaine a bit quieter than before because Kurt was heading over to where his father was. Blaine just hung up the phone and then sat on the bar stool in the kitchen continuing to cry. He didn’t realize just how much he wanted Kurt back until he heard his voice again.

After crying, Blaine sat there and started to think more about things. “Why did Burt call? Am I really this lost without Kurt? I mean seriously I talked to him last month and I feel like it’s been a lifetime. I know this whole thing is more my fault, but he also was ignoring me and really wasn’t owning up to the things he had done wrong in our relationship. Really wish Sam were here right now, he had been helping me with things and now Christmas is two days away and I’m home with no one.”

He finally decided that he was just going to get some pizza and then go lay down some more, he had a headache now and wanted it to go away.

Back in New York Burt, Kurt and Rachel were just getting home from the mall. They were out almost all day. They had just walked into the apartment and Kurt started asking questions.

“Dad who were you talking to at the mall? It seemed important. Was it Carole? Is she ok?” Kurt stated starting to panic.

“Calm down Carole is fine bud; it was just some business stuff no need to worry.” He looked at Rachel his eyes stern, telling her he hasn’t asked Blaine the big question yet. Rachel then decided to ask Kurt if he wanted to go out and grab dinner at one of the local restaurants. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment but decided it might be the best since it was getting late and they had nothing cooking for dinner yet.

“You’re welcome to join Burt?” Rachel asked him, she already knew the answer but had to make it seem like she didn’t know what he was up to.

“No, I’m ok. You kids have fun.” He said

“You sure dad?” Kurt asked him as he pulled the door open.

“I’m fine, have fun.” Burt replied to his son, and Kurt walked out the door. Burt then pulled out his phone when the door shut. He dialed Blaine and waited for him to answer the phone.

xxxx

Blaine had still been in bed, he really wasn’t feeling well. The conversation he had earlier with Burt tore him, especially after hearing Kurt’s voice. Honestly, he really hoped Burt didn’t call him back. Everything is just too painful for him right now. Blaine was now just lying in bed not sleeping but thinking when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Burt, he decided to push past what happened earlier and he answered the phone.

“Hello” he said starting to sit up realizing it was 8 o’clock at night.

“Hey Kiddo, I told you I’d call you back later. Did you get some rest and eat? You sound better than you did earlier.” Burt said to him, happy that Blaine had at least sounded better.

“Well umm, I kind of slept all day. After I got off the phone with you, I just broke down. Knowing that you were with Kurt and talking to me. I honestly kind of felt bad and knowing that I hurt Kurt kills me and I…” he continued to ramble on, but Burt interrupted.

“Blaine” He tried to say but Blaine kept going on and he knew if he didn’t get him to stop, he’d start crying again. So, he cleared his throat to try and interrupt him again.

“Ehh Emm BLAINE!” he said louder, Blaine stopped talking.

“Good, now that I have your attention.” Burt said calmly “We can talk. I don’t want you to say anything until I’m done ok.”

“Yes, I won’t say anything” Blaine told him a little antsy as to what Burt wanted to say to him, he just went downstairs grabbed some chips and sat on the couch.

“Good, now I was thinking about something for a long time and I’ve talked to some others about this as well.” He’d told him, though the only person he talked to about it was Rachel. However, he didn’t want Kurt or Blaine to know that.

“I’ve been noticing how Kurt is out in New York and it’s a great place for him he loves it, but I want this Christmas to be special for him. I also want this Christmas to be special for you, and you can’t do that if you’re at home by yourself.” Burt told him, he wanted that to settle into his head before he asked him the big question.

“uh-um” he was speechless, he had no idea where this was going but he liked the sound of it.

“You said you wouldn’t say anything until I was done, I just wanted that to rest in your head before I asked you a big question. I want to know if you’ll accept the plane tickets, I bought for you to come and visit us here in New York and spend Christmas here. Not only that I don’t want you to miss your duet that you guys do every year. I was figuring I could have you meet Kurt at the ice rink in Bryant Park. The tickets are already at the airport, you’re flight leaves at three in the afternoon. If you decide to come let me know when you land.” Burt was done and he knew what Blaine would do but didn’t want to know until he was actually in New York.

Blaine sat there speechless phone now in his hands not even against his ear. He had not expected this one bit, but he knew how Burt was. He finally started to talk again but was trying to find his words.

“Burt I… I” he was still absolutely speechless; he had no idea how to say thank you or how to say that he accepted what Burt was giving him.

“Don’t say anything just call me when you land. Blaine you’re just as much my son as Kurt is; I love you both and you’ll get through this. Things happen for a reason. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He told him and hung up the phone.

“Burt I real…” He’d started to say but realized he was cut off by the call ending.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Blaine going to do after receiving an unexpected phone call? And How will he respond to an unexpected surprise that seems to know what he's up to. Can Blaine push past his insecurities to do what's best. Who Knows? Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, I'm so happy to see my story is picking up interest and I hope that continues as the story continues. This a story I'm so proud of and have loved how it's turned out so far. Please feel free to continue leaving comments and constructive criticism. I want to thank my beta @TheaterGeek27 who has there own story up and going called A Wish Your Heart Makes. I have had the chance to read it and it's turning into a wonderful story itself. I hope everyone can enjoy both of these wonderful stories and thank you for supporting me. Enjoy chapter 3 of Seriously NOT In Love With YOU.

Chapter 3

Decisions

Blaine was completely in denial over what had just happened. He wasn’t expecting to wake up to Burt telling him he could go to New York. The big question was should he even go. Last time he’d even talked to Kurt was in November.

“What the heck do I do? I want to go, but I don’t want things to be awkward between the two of us. Does he know I might be flying out?” Blaine thought to himself. “What if I get out there and he doesn’t talk to me? What if I really ruined things for good? I’m such an idiot.” Blaine was starting to get emotional about everything all over again.

He got off his bed, headed downstairs, and went straight to the kitchen to find something he could make for dinner. He had slept the whole day away again; seemed to be all he was doing these days. He was rummaging around the cabinets when a picture of him and Kurt fell to the floor. It was on the upper part of the cabinet before Blaine slammed the cabinet shut from frustration. Immediately he picked it up and looked at it his eyes becoming watery. Instead of continuing to get frustrated with there being no food in the house he decided to call and get himself Chinese food.

Taking the picture of Kurt with him he went to the Living room and collapsed onto the Loveseat where he’d been earlier while on the phone with Burt. He sat and just looked at the picture of Kurt for a while and then decided to turn the TV on.  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang, so he got up to answer it.

“Chinese for Blaine Anderson” the delivery guy said muffled through the door. Blaine opened the door and handed the guy the money.

“Thank You, Have a great night.” Blaine said taking the food and shutting the door with his foot. He was way too hungry to care how rude he just was to the guy. He put the bag on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to grab a fork when his phone started to vibrate. Before he could fully get to it, it stopped. He took it out of his pants pocket and realized there was a text message from someone. Blaine was a little freaked out because it was a number he’s never seen before. However, he proceeded to open the message and was a little taken a back.

500-628-1000 – “Go to New York it will be the best decision you make.”

Blaine stared at his phone; he had no idea who this person was. Not only that, but how this person knew about New York never mind about going to New York. Blaine decided to text back after staring at his phone for 10 minutes in shock, was this fate’s way of telling him to go.

Blaine- “Who is this”

500-628-1000 – “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Blaine- “Yes actually”

Blaine- “This is creepy in almost every way possible.”

500-628-1000- “Then why’d you text me back?”

Blaine- “Cause, you told me to go to New York, and how it would be the best decision that I would ever make. So, I want to know who you are? I apparently know you and… Wait how’d you know I got asked to go to New York?”

Blaine didn’t get a response back and was now a little worried about making a decision. He went back into the living room pulled out the container of fried rice. As soon as he got comfortable where he had his phone back in his pocket and was sideways on his love seat, he turned the television on. However, it wasn’t even a minute later, and his phone went off; Blaine gently put his food down on the table turned and took his phone out. It was a text message from the strange number.

500-628-1000-“…..All will be found out in time.”

Blaine just starred at his phone this was now really scaring him. He dialed Sam’s number hoping maybe Sam could help him out.

“Hello?” Sam questioned, he sounded confused, like he didn’t know why Blaine was calling him.

“Sam, dude thank god you picked up!” Blaine said rushed with worry in his voice.

“Dude, What the? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he kept questioning Blaine “Are in trouble or something? W..” he was cut off by Blaine.

“I’m fine Sam, I’ve just got a lot on my mind and I’m confused as shit.” He started to tell Sam, and then went into telling him about how Burt invited him to spend Christmas in New York. This led into how he wasn’t sure about going and that some weird number texted him. However, Sam was starting to get lost and stopped Blaine from rambling on even more.

“Dude, Blaine slow down I can only catch so much at once besides now you’ve like totally switched subjects and I’m just lost. Go back to what you said about New York.” Sam said as he took the conversation somewhere more private.

“I said Burt asked me to come spend Christmas with him and Kurt, he already bought my airline tickets and wants to surprise Kurt.” Blaine repeated to Sam

“Dude that’s great, what’s the problem then?” Sam said trying to hold back the confusion in his tone. He just wanted what was best for his friends; he knew both of them were dying without the other.

“I don’t… I just feel like I’d be intruding on his space; I love him, but I don’t… I mean ugh, I just think there is no fixing us.” Blaine told him, trying to hold back all his emotions.

Sam was quite for a moment; he didn’t understand the depths of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, but he did know how much they meant to each other. Sam had always been on Kurt’s side for a lot of things before either of them ever met Blaine and knew just how important people were to him.

When Blaine came into the picture, he never knew Kurt was going through as much as he was, he knew that in a way Blaine was his savior. Finally, Sam answered Blaine

“Dude you know you mean the world to him, go to the city and see how things go. The two of you haven’t even seen each other since…” Sam was interrupted, Blaine not wanting the conversation to go in that deep. He knew how and why things were they were and he was tired of the repetition.

“I know Sam, I know” he replied dejectedly, Blaine was done, he just wanted everything to be over.

“Sam I’ll catch you later, I’m tired and I really just need to sleep on everything. Thanks for being here for me, catch you later.” With that said, Blaine hung up. Once he set the phone down, he finished up his food and then decided to head back to bed and continue to soak in his misery.

He sat up in his bed; phone now resting on the blankets in front of him. He looked over to the clock for the millionth time and realized he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep; it was already almost two in the morning.

“What the hell just happened today?” he thought to himself. He picked his phone back up, unlocked the screen. “That actually happened. It wasn’t a dream.” He sat there and just stared blankly at his phone very confused by yesterday’s events.  
He lay there until sleep fell over him, however, once he got up the next morning, he knew he didn’t get enough sleep. He therefore stumbled out of bed and down to the kitchen where once again his parents were nonexistent.

What Blaine didn’t realize was that Burt and Sam were right. Kurt needed Blaine just as much as Blaine needed him.

xxxx

Kurt was at home once again silently crying over what he’d lost. The only difference was Kurt knew how to hide it better.  
He got up took a shower and snuck out of the apartment while Rachel and his father continued to sleep. He knew the next day was Christmas, but he desperately needed some alone time. Walking through the city was always a relief for him, after a while he started to get hungry and decided to go to the little coffee shop near Central Park. Marcés Café became a favorite of Kurt’s when he first moved to the city.

Kurt walked into the little Café and ordered a bagel with his coffee, but as he quickly turned to go sit at one of the tables, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, god I’m… Adam” Kurt said as his coffee spilled on him and Adam Crawford the one guy Kurt has had a crush on since he and Blaine broke up. Kurt had met Adam at NYADA after the winter showcase. Adam was very charming and came over to Kurt after his showcase performance. Kurt had been lost in the blue eyes before he realized he still hadn’t apologized.

“Oh, god I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Kurt finally said after he stopped staring at the handsome blue-eyed man.

“Kurt, hi… yeah I’m fine, umm” Adam was speechless, he himself has liked Kurt for a while but knew he was unavailable. The tall man stood there dumb founded for a minute before looking Kurt in the eye. “Umm, I know this is a long shot, but would you maybe want to have dinner tonight?” he asked nervously

Kurt went wide eyed, and nearly spit out his coffee.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Kurt say? How will Burt and Rachel react, and what's going on with Blaine? Who knows? A lot happens in the next few pages, I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> I am so sorry for not posting this weekend, I've had a lot go on in the past week and so my mind was in other places. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am. I love writing this story and I enjoy where this is going. I hope all of that is the same for you. Again I would like to thank @TheaterGeek27 for editing and being my beta. Don't forget her story A Wish Your Heart Makes is up and going as well. Love you all and always look for comments and constructive criticism.

Chapter 4

** News **

He never expected Adam to ask him out. “Yeah, that sounds great” he replied, a bit too enthusiastically.

“How about I pick you up at, let’s say 8?” he replied, trying to stay calm himself.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you tonight then.” Kurt started backing up, not realizing he hit a table and then laughed before turning around to head out of the Café. Adam just stood there and giggled before turning around to continue buying his coffee. He was excited and happy that Kurt agreed to dinner.

Noticing the time, Kurt started to walk back home an extra skip to his step knowing that tonight was going to be wonderful. He took the long way home, knowing that he still needed to clear his mind. Deciding to go through Central Park, he headed towards the Hallet Nature Sancutuary one of his favorite places to defuse his anger. Little did he know both Rachel and Burt were up and trying to plan what was to happen on Christmas.

“Burt, do you really think this is going to work? You know how Kurt and Blaine are. They are both extremely stubborn especially Kurt.” Rachel said, trying to get Burt to see how his plan might turn. She’s seen how Kurt has been these past couple of months and knows how hard Kurt is trying to get over Blaine.

“Rachel, I know my son. He needs Blaine, now whether they end up together or not I don’t care; they need each other before they both end up worse than they already are. You weren’t on the phone with Blaine yesterday, he sounded awful.” Burt was desperately trying to keep Rachel on the right side of things, but knew he was starting to lose her. This was until she told him about what she did.

“Actually, I do know, I umm” Rachel was quiet for a moment “I’ve been in contact with Sam and from what I’ve heard, we’re lucky Blaine hasn’t done anything worse.”

“When did…” Burt started, but was distracted by the door sliding open, Kurt came through with the biggest smile on his face.

“Morning, I’m glad you’re awake. I’ve got great news.” Kurt happily stated, looking between his father and Rachel. “Why do you guys look worried?” Burt and Rachel immediately knew that Kurt was putting on an act; because yes Kurt may have a crush on another man; they all know his heart still belonged to someone else.

“Kurt, you look great. How long have you been up?” Rachel asked nonchalantly, Burt just looked at her eyebrows raising up.

“As much of a fun conversation that would be, how about I tell you all about my morning? I was asked out by a wonderfully gorgeous man; you know the one I’ve had a crush on these past few months” Kurt said quickly trying to avoid why he left so early this morning. Rachel just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do anymore.

“Rachel, What is wrong with you today? Actually, come to think of it you’ve been like this since my dad arrived.” Kurt questioned looking between his best friend and father. “What is going on that I don’t know about, because honestly I’m starting to worry a bit. Are you ok? Is there something wrong with your heart, is it Finn, Carole?” Kurt was starting to panic and rushed out his words. “Dad Please” Kurt continued to panic.

“Kurt stop” Burt had walked over and put a comforting hand on his sons’ shoulder. “Breath, In and Out” Burt breathed with him. “I’m fine Kurt, calm down. We are all fine, Ok. Rachel has just been on edge because she’s helping me with something for the family. You know it’s hard for her to keep secrets from people, especially you.” Burt told him, rubbing Kurt’s shoulders. He just wanted to keep his surprise a secret until he knew for sure what Blaine was going to decide.

"Dad, you can't do that to me. You seriously freaked me out, I don't want to lose anyone else." Kurt told him whispering the end. No one needed to know how pathetic he felt about himself, how very true those last words were. Burt hugged his son sadness crossing his face as he looked over to Rachel who just nodded her head. It was her job now to make sure Blaine got to New York and to the loft before Kurt made huge a mistake.

xxxx

Blaine finished his morning routine and drove to the airport, finally making his decision. He couldn't stay away from Kurt much longer; it was killing him. He needed to know that he didn't lose Kurt's friendship in the process of losing his boyfriend. He was driving to the airport when his phone had buzzed telling him he got an incoming text. Blaine ignored it knowing that it would be stupid to look at the text while he was driving, especially in this weather. As soon as he got to the airport, he pulled out his phone, he was confused it was from that same unknown number as the other day.

500-628-1000 - "You better be on that flight soon"

500-628-1000 - "This trip will be the best thing that happens to you both"

Blaine - "Seriously you need to stop texting me, I have no idea who you are."

Blaine - "Oh and I'm not telling where or what I'm doing, for all I know you could be some creepy stalker, I've been there done that... NEVER again... NEVER."

Blaine had never been so angry at someone he doesn't even know. He couldn't believe this was happening again, if he hadn't listened to a stranger the first time, he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. He would be with his boyfriend happily singing and ice-skating spending Christmas Eve and Day together without any hesitations. But no, instead he let himself believe that his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend didn't love him anymore and did something irrational that can't ever be reversed. He locked his car and walked into the airport. Little thoughts went through Blaine's head again " _What am I doing?_ " " _He doesn't want you there, you're going to ruin everything._ " Blaine continued to try and ignore his miserable thoughts, but as he walked to the front desk, they got worse. " _Your worthless you know; you don't even deserve his friendship. Let him fall in love with someone else, save everyone and go back home to wallow in your self-pity_." This got to Blaine and he screamed "STOP" the whole airport stopped and just stared at Blaine who collapsed to the ground and sobbed. He felt everything break all over again. He didn't notice an attendant come over with a security officer behind her.

"Sir, are you alright? Anything you need?" She asked, but you could tell she pitied him. Blaine looked up his eyes filled with tears.

"I need the tic.. tickets my ex-bo... ex-boyfriends father left for me." Blaine said trying to stop his tears. The attendant walked over to the information desk asking about tickets being held, leaving the officer with the boy.

"How old are you son?" the officer asked. Blaine just looked at him, ashamed of his actions he looked away again.

"Seventeen sir" Blaine whispered his reply. The officer looked down at Blaine then decided to crouch down. He took Blaine’s face and gently made him meet his eyes.

"Your very brave for traveling alone, But I have to ask son; Where are your parents?" The officer asked him, his voice extremely gentle not wanting to scare the young teen any more than he already seemed. Blaine tried to look away again, he was ashamed of his mostly nonexistent family. However, again the officer lifted his head again meeting eyes.

"They aren't home sir, they're away for work." Blaine replied quietly. At this time the attendant walked back over to assist Blaine once again. She was glad to see he'd stopped crying and seemed more aware.

"Sir what's the name the tickets are held under?" She asked the young man. Blaine forgot he was in the airport for a moment, but then looked up at her.

"Umm Blaine Anderson, although it may be under Burt Hummel" Blaine said starting to panic they weren't there. "Mr. Hummel called me the other day telling me he put tickets to New York on hold, I should be all set" Blaine was starting to hyperventilate, he hated how he panicked more often these days.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid breath, calm down everything will be fine, I'm sure they have the tickets just waiting for you." the woman replied not wanting to upset him again. Blaine paled at having another panic attack out in public. He calmed after the attendant walked away and it was just him and the officer once again. Though he also knew he'd be on a flight to the people he called family for the past almost two years. He decided to pull his phone out again and realized he had an unopened text message from that same unknown number.

500-628-1000 - "Looks like someone finally has a backbone, where was that when you needed your boyfriend’s attention?"

Blaine looked at the text infuriated by it. He angrily shut his phone off and shoved it back in his bag. He was done with everyone telling him he couldn't do things right. He didn't want those worthless thoughts coming in his mind anymore. He knows where they led when he was younger. Finally, the attendant came back over tickets in hand.

"Sir are you all set to go through security? I'm going to stay with you until you board your flight. That alright?" She asked him, looking at the officer for confirmation; she was surprised when the officer is the one that replied.

"Actually, if he doesn't mind, I'd like to stay with him." He was looking at Blaine now. Blaine just looked at each of them, he’s never seen such kindness to people like him. Especially in this part of the country.

Blaine thought for a moment then looked at the two adults in front of him. He really didn’t want to be alone again, and the security officer was someone he could comfortably chat with. The attendant was nice, but Blaine was never good with talking to woman like Kurt was.

“I wouldn’t mind if..” Blaine stopped and looked to see if there was a name on the officer’s shirt. He found it and continued to reply, “I wouldn’t mind if officer James stayed with me.” The officer looked at the teen as he got up off the ground and nodded his head.

xxxx

Back in the city, Rachel had text Sam to see if he knew what was going on with Blaine. Sam knew Burt’s plan; he’d thought it was good idea. Not only that, Sam had figured he and Rachel knew what they were doing.

Rachel – “Hey is Blaine on his way to the airport, his flight leaves in an hour.” Rachel didn’t need to wait long for a reply.

Sam – “I’m not sure, he hasn’t contacted me since last night. He seemed pretty freaked out about the whole thing.”

Rachel sighed at Sam’s reply, that was not the answer she was hoping for. She had thought for sure that Blaine would’ve said something more to Sam. This whole thing was becoming a mess. Kurt had a date tonight that needed to be stopped or interrupted and that couldn’t happen without the key person. It didn’t help Kurt was mad at both her and his father, they told him they didn’t think this date was a good idea. The whole thing blew up with Kurt yelling at them both; telling them it was supposed to help him get over Blaine. After that he had stormed out of their apartment angrily slamming the sliding door. They hadn’t heard from since he left, which was around 12pm. The time was now almost 5.

Rachel had felt her phone buzz again and looked at it, it was from Burt. She was begging for this to be good news.

Burt – “Just heard from Blaine, he’s boarding now, should be here right around 7”

Rachel – “I think that’s the best news I’ve heard since earlier. Any updates on Kurt?” She was hoping Kurt finally came back home to start getting ready for tonight. There are things you know about a person when your best friends with them for a while. She knew Kurt would want to start getting ready and preparing everything within the next hour. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before she got a response. And she was happy with what she saw.

Burt – “Yes, he walked in about twenty minutes ago, you know how he is with dates.”


	5. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I apologize for being gone for so long. There is so much going on in the world today and so many things have fallen behind. So I apologize for getting caught up in so many things. Unfortunately, I had run into a writer's block as well. On happier notes I recently officially graduated with my Liberal Arts Associates Degree. I want to let you guys know that I do want to see this story through and hope you guys are still here. Last time we left off Seriously NOT In Love With YOU, Blaine was at the airport. What did Blaine finally decide and who is the mystery texter?  
> I want to thank my Beta TheaterGeek27 for sticking by me through all this.
> 
> Enjoy Guys

Chapter 5

** The Arrival **

Over at the airport, Blaine and the officer had just finished with security and were now making their way to gate 15 where his flight would later board and depart. Blaine could finally be in the right place for his flight to New York. As promised, the officer stayed with Blaine the whole time. When they arrived at the gate, both men sat down. The older man looked over at Blaine and saw how tired and distressed he was. He was worried about the young man and wanted to know as much as possible before his flight was called to board.

“Hey, Son why the long face? What’s going on at home?” He asked thinking maybe his parents kicked him out for being who he is. Blaine looked over at him confusion etched in his features.

“What do you mean sir?” Blaine asked politely.

“Well I was wondering if things were ok at home. You seem quite distressed and upset and I was curious if it had to do with your parents or family.” The officer replied sympathetically. Blaine looked at him shock showing on his face, _“How is it someone I don’t even know, could pick up on my mood and care this much”_ Blaine has never seen someone care like this except Kurt and well Kurt’s family. For the longest time he just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or if he should say anything at all.

The officer just stayed quiet while he observed the young man in deep thought. He wasn’t trying to invade on the teen’s life; he was just worried that if someone didn’t show this young man that they cared someone will be finding another gay teen’s body dead on the streets. James knew what that was like, his younger brother was abandoned by their parents; two months later they had an officer on their doorstep letting them know they found Richard’s body. James remembers them saying that there was no foul play at the scene, Richard had a gun lying near him with only his fingerprints on it. Everyday James had regret not fighting their parents with him, regretted not telling him constantly that he was loved. So yes, Officer James knew some of what Blaine was feeling even though he himself isn’t gay.

Blaine finally looked up at Officer James and started to tell him about his life. He had told the officer about how his parents were never around much even when he and his brother were younger. Blaine had told him how his older brother Cooper was more of a fatherly figure than their own father ever was. Yeah, he was never kicked out or disowned, but he could tell neither of his parents were happy about their youngest son being gay. Like he said before, they were never close but now he maybe saw them twice a month.

James looked over at Blaine, he couldn’t believe the stuff he was being told. From what he’s gotten to know about this boy, he was polite, he seemed like the type to have good grades, and he seemed like he was one that didn’t start a lot of trouble. **“How could someone ignore such a nice polite young man, especially if he were their son?”** The officer said to himself.

“I hope things turn out for the better over time; I hate to see such a young man like yourself be pushed to the side. You just remember there is always someone there for you somewhere, sometimes you just need to look for them a little harder.” James had told Blaine.

“Thank You” Blaine replied. Soon after his flight called out the boarding numbers. Blaine thanked the man again and walked over to the boarding area. He was nervous again not knowing what was going to happen when he got to the city. Just as he was getting ready to board he realized he forgot to warn Burt that he decided to take the offer and come to New York, quickly Blaine pulled out his phone.

Blaine – “I’m just boarding my flight.”

Blaine tucked his phone away and continued to his seat. Four more people boarded the plane and then one of the flight attendants had started to go over safety procedures and what to do in an emergency. Soon after the flight departed, and they were off down the runway. As the plane flew through the air, Blaine started to get those nasty thoughts in his head again. _“He doesn’t want you there, you’re just going to screw things up further” “What did he ever see in a loser like yourself, all you do is whine and cling to the closest thing to you” “Oh wait, that’s why he doesn’t talk to you. You couldn’t deal without having him close by to cling on to. It’s what got you into this mess.”_ Blaine shook his head, he desperately wanted them to stop. 

As Blaine shook the thoughts out of his head, he realized they had started to descend into LaGuardia airport, Burt figured that it would be closest to the city and they could easily come get him. As soon as they touched down and were told they could turn their phones back on, Blaine pulled out his phone and saw 4 text messages and 1 missed call.

_500-628-1000_ _– “Jeez, I thought you’d never leave Ohio”_

_Burt-_ _“_ _I_ _’m sending Rachel to get you; we’ll figure everything out.”_

_Rachel-_ _“Let me know when you arrive”_

_Sam-_ _“Dude, plz tell me ur not home”_

1 Missed call Mom

_“Wow! nothing like being phone attacked, haha”_ Blaine thought to himself, as he awaited his turn to exit the plane. As soon as he exited the terminal, he took out his phone again to answer Rachel.

_Blaine-_ _“Hey Rach, I’m at the exit for terminal 14. See you soon.”_

As soon as he finished his text, he attempted to call his mother, wondering what she wanted. Usually she doesn’t bother to call him unless he’s in trouble, or on the off occasion where she calls him to see how he is. Well and he would hope she would call him if there was an emergency. _“You’ve reached the voicemail of Pamela Anderson, Please…”_ he hung up the phone, he knew it would be too good to be true.

“Blaine, over here” Rachel finally saw Blaine and started to call out for him. “Blaine” she yelled again, coming closer. Blaine looked up, hearing his name.

“Blaine Anderson, let’s go” she reached him and started dragging him across the airport.

“Well hello to you to Rachel, nice to see you haven’t lost your dramatics.” Blaine replied trying not to drop anything while being pulled, “Could you not” he gestured at her, he was for one running out of breath, for two he was losing his grip on his stuff.

“Blaine, I don’t have time to play games. Kurt well, never mind.” She realized it probably wasn’t best to tell him Kurt had a date. They reached the sidewalk and hauled a taxi, hopefully they made it back to the apartment before 8. If not, this was going to get really messy.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has officially arrived to NY, how will things turn out and what will happen to Kurt's date with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter? Constructive criticism is always helpful. I love you all and thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I apologize for posting late again, so many things going on. But I'm happy to say that I am officially registered for school in the spring and will continue my journey in getting my Bachelor's degree. Thank You to my Beta TheaterGeek27 for helping me with everything and I hope your story is going well as well. I am not giving up on this story so please bare with me right now. I love you all and thank you.

Chapter 6

** Date Night ** ** **

Burt had sent Rachel to get Blaine since she was already out, and Kurt wouldn’t get suspicious. His original plan was to get Blaine himself. So, after Rachel got the text that Kurt was home and that Blaine would be here soon, she went to grab a taxi to LaGuardia. Meanwhile, Burt decided to go see if Kurt was willing to talk before, he went out.

“Hey Bud, how’s the outfit planning going?” Burt asked him. He was trying to deflect the questioning he was about to do. He wanted to know who this Adam guy was and where they were going. Kurt however wouldn’t find out his father was only looking for answers so he could figure out where to send Blaine.

“It’s great dad, umm what do you think?” Kurt twirled a little so he could show himself off.

“You look great Kurt; you don’t need me to tell you that. So, what’s the deal with this Adam guy? You two been talking a lot.” Burt questioned, trying to figure out what’s going on in Kurt’s head. Kurt turned to look at him, annoyed by his father’s questions and frankly annoyed with his father constantly getting in his business since he got here.

“Dad, it’s just a date, what is the big problem?” Kurt’s patience was running low and honestly, he just wanted Adam to get here so he could leave. _“I swear my father is up to something, both he and Rachel have been off for the last three days.”_ “Adam is sweet and he’s letting me get my mind off things. So, whether you like it or not, I’m going out tonight and I’ll be back later.”

“Kurt, come on, don’t be like that. Do you really think a date is a good idea with how recent everything is with Blaine?” As soon as Burt said it, he regretted it. He could immediately see his son’s face harden. **_“Well this night is definitely a disaster.”_** Burt wanted to fix everything but if he was being honest right now, he was making things ten times worse. “Bud come on, talk to me.”

“Dad, stop meddling, I don’t know what you’re up to but stop ok. I…” Kurt stopped talking as there was a knock on the door. _“Eight o’clock already”_ He walked over to the door and opened it to a handsome blonde hair blue-eyed man holding a bouquet of flowers. “Adam hi, you’re early” Adam looked at him confused and then looked at his watch it was 8:05. Kurt realized this and saw the time himself _“Where did the time go?”_

“These are for you, were you busy, we can reschedule, I…” Adam started rambling a little nervous. Kurt took the flowers and smiled as he walked back in to put them in water.

“Thank You, they’re beautiful. And no, my father showed up a few days ago, we were just having a disagreement.” Kurt replied smiling, he realized Adam was still standing outside the door awkwardly, Burt just staring him down. Kurt turned back around and saw the exchange.

“Dad. Stop it. Don’t worry, he won’t harm you. Let me just grab my jacket and we can go.” Kurt turned to his side of the studio and disappeared into his makeshift room. Burt took this a chance to quickly get to know this guy.

“So, you’re Adam. Hmmm, not what I expected. What are your intentions with my son?” Burt asked, feeling smug about making this guy uncomfortable.

Adam just stood there, not knowing how to answer. “Uhhh” thankfully he was saved by Kurt returning.

“Ready?” Kurt asked, glaring at his father before turning to Adam smiling. Seriously, it’s like sometimes his father doesn’t realize Kurt’s room isn’t soundproof. He couldn’t believe his father even just did that. “Bye dad, tell Rach I’ll be back later.” Kurt walked out and shut the door not even waiting for his dad to respond because if he was being honest, he was furious, his father had no right to do that. _“Well this should be a fun night, I’m in a bad mood and honestly what am I doing? Christmas is in two days.”_ Kurt was lost in his thoughts when he finally heard Adam.

“Ehm, Kurt, Kurt, KURT” Adam yelled, now losing his patience. First, he was questioned by Kurt’s father now he was being ignored. Kurt looked over at Adam and quickly apologized.

“I’m so sorry, I know I’m a little distant right now. Everything is just so messed up right now and I’m taking my anger out on you and it’s unfair.” Kurt replied quickly, he knew this date was going bad already and they weren’t even at dinner.

xxxx

Burt stood in the apartment completely appalled at the whole situation, he really thought he was doing the right thing, but he was quickly realizing Kurt wanted no part of it. He sat in silence for a few more minutes before he called Rachel. “Hey, I think we have a problem. We may have to bring Blaine to the hotel.”

“You’re joking right” Rachel laughed a little, trying to hide her frustration. “You realize I’m about ten minutes from the apartment, wait,” Rachel looked over at Blaine who from what she could see was fast asleep, she didn’t want to talk about Kurt if Blaine was awake “Kurt’s not home is he?” She questioned Burt.

“No, he just left with Adam about 15 minutes ago. And well, we didn’t have the nicest talk either, he’s not happy, he knows something is up.” Burt spoke softly, he was worried about his son, Kurt has been off for months now and Burt can’t seem to figure out anymore then he already knows. Kurt just won’t talk, not to Rachel, not to Finn, and not even to Blaine except for the night he called him on Thanksgiving.

“We’ll figure out something but I’m almost at the apartment, why don’t we bring him up and see what he wants to do? Then you can take him to the hotel, no offense but I don’t want to be the one to tell him he can’t stay at the apartment.” She stated matter-of-factly, she wasn’t in the mood for playing pass the ex around and quite frankly, she didn’t think Blaine wanted to either no matter if she was mad at him or not.

Burt was quiet for a moment before he told her to bring Blaine upstairs, they could figure this out together. He’d be damned if he made Blaine come all this way for no reason.

xxxx

“Kurt, are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Adam asked gruffly, he was starting to realize this may have been a mistake. Kurt seemed like a phenomenal man, but he wasn’t even listening to half of what Adam was telling him.

“Huh, oh yeah.” Kurt said and then he thought for a moment and then apologized, “No, I’m really sorry Adam. I like you, really I do it’s just I don’t think this is going to work and I’m sorry for wasting your time tonight.” Kurt went to get up, but Adam grabbed his wrist.

“Sit down Kurt” Adam said, his voice penetrating the air. Kurt roughly pulled his arm out of Adam’s grip and sat down. “You are going to finish what we started, I have waited weeks to ask you out, so we are going to finish our evening like civilized adults.” He said sternly, Adam wasn’t having any of this teenage nonsense. If Kurt wanted to be hung up on someone else that was his problem.

Kurt glared at Adam; he wasn’t at all expecting the man to be so rude. Yes, Kurt was having an off night and has apologized more then once for it. However, Adam has been downright rude all night. “I really don’t know who you think you are, but you have no right to accuse…” _Slap_ , Adam had hit him right across the face. He didn’t even think, he just got up, grabbed his jacket and ran.

He slowed down as he came to an opening, he saw a bench and went to sit down, not at all ready to go home. He lifted his hand to his face and started to cry. _“What is wrong with me, I can’t keep my boyfriend, the guy I liked is apparently abusive, I’m a horrible person. If I hadn’_ _t_ _… no, no we are not talking about this.”_ Kurt sat and internally argued with himself for a while. To be honest he had no idea who he was anymore. Kurt thought for a while, maybe it would be best if he stayed away for the night. Kurt knew exactly who to call.


	7. Notes/Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, Sorry!

Hey guys, 

I'm so glad to see this is still being read and it amazes me that people have stuck by for this. It gives me hope for my own books that I'm working on as well. I just want to apologize for delays going on with uploading. Me and my beta are doing our best to get everything in order. She had some auditions this week and hasn't had time to work on her own fic nor edit the next chapter of this fic. I am currently working on edits for chapter 7 and finishing chapter 8. I'm really excited about where this is going and hope you guys are as well. This fiction means so much to me and I'm definitely not giving up on it. In the meantime, can anyone guess who the mystery texter is that Blaine keeps coming across. Also, what do you think is going to happen in the next few chapters? Anyone who guess's right to either will get a sneak peek of either chapter 7 or 8, your choice. Love you all and can't wait to continue this Journey.

Thank You


	8. What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Kurt? Who is he goining to call? Does he deserve better? How does he deal with everything and is Blaine going to show up again? Kurt begins to see things differently and understands why people keep things in. Which in turn makes him realize his own problems and maybe realize that he can't always keep things in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Everyone, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. It was not my intention to take a break of any sort but I am definitely back and going to be posting a chapter every week. I had a family member pass away a few months ago as well as been struggling with money and jobs. So I apologize for being away for so long. I will warn everyone if this happens again but I am really hoping it doesn't. Love you all and hope you are still interested in my story. 
> 
> Warning! Talk of abuse in this chapter.
> 
> Thank You All,  
> AKDCCC1993
> 
> P.S. If you are interested in my story, please check out my editors fiction as well A Wish Your Heart Makes by TheaterGeek27

Chapter 7

**What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong**

Elliott was at home, strumming his guitar when he heard his phone go off. He put his guitar down and went to his room to grab it. As soon as he’s near it, it stopped and then started again. Elliott looked at the name and was surprised to see Kurt’s name come up. Elliott had met Kurt at the beginning of the Fall semester when he showed up on campus looking for Rachel Berry. He quickly slid his thumb across the screen to answer. “Hello?”

“Elliott” Kurt said his voice high-pitched and brittle. He could barely catch his breath from crying.

“Kurt, you all right?” Elliott was a little worried to say the least, Kurt had quickly become a close friend and well Elliott was maybe hoping for more but knew Kurt needed time after everything with Blaine. “Kurt” he repeated, starting to look for his shoes and a jacket, he had a feeling Kurt was going to need him.

“Can you help me please? I’m near ummm, near Bryant Park on the east side.” Kurt said quietly trying to calm himself down. “Umm please don’t call Rachel.”

“Kurt, honey what’s going on?” Elliott said trying to soothe him, he just finished putting his shoes on and was out the door before Kurt responded. Elliott heard a loud noise on the other end of the phone and immediately started to quicken his pace. It was a good thing Elliott lived closer to the city then the other two did because otherwise it would’ve taken him an hour to get to Kurt.

“ELLIOTT” Kurt’s voice seemed distant now like he lost his phone.

“Who’s on the phone Kurt?” a distinctive voice came through the line; Elliott knew exactly who it belonged to and he started running. Adam Crawford was not a man to mess around with, Elliott knew that firsthand.

“Adam please, I” Kurt whimpered, he turned just in time to see Adam swing at him for the second time that night and block some of the blow to his face. He already knew he was going to have a bruise on his face and wasn’t looking for anything worse.

“Shut up Kurt, I told you to sit down and enjoy the night and instead you opened your mouth to apologize for the 20th time tonight. Did you really think I was just going to let you walk away?” Adam picked up Kurt’s phone glanced at the screen and threw it against the walkway. He looked at Kurt again and continued his rant. “Elliott Gilbert, really Kurt? How desperate are you?” Kurt’s eyes widened; he had no idea the two knew each other. “Do you really think running off to another man is going to make things easier for you? `Face it Kurt you’re a screw up, your ex cheated on you because you’re a pathetic waste of space. How long did you think you’d get away with ignoring him and have no repercussions? Now get off the fucking ground and let’s go.” Adam yelled and harshly pulled him up by his arm and started dragging him towards the public library.

Kurt ripped his arm away and ran again, this time he ran straight into Elliott, not realizing it at first and got scared. He tried to escape but Elliott held onto him. “Kurt calm down, calm down it’s me” he said frantically. Kurt calmed down and looked up at Elliott, clinging to the man, he quietly told him he wanted to go.

Little did they know Adam had hidden behind one of the bushes and watched their encounter. He followed them back to Elliott’s and stayed out of their sight. The whole way there Kurt clung to Elliott as if he were a lifeline. And in some ways, he was, if he didn’t show up when he did Kurt didn’t know what would’ve happened, all he knew was Adam was crazy and he couldn’t believe he ever liked him.

As Elliott started to unlock the door to his apartment building, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at Kurt and gave him the key to his apartment and told him to go upstairs and that he’d be up in a minute.

“Wait Elliott, where are you going?” Kurt asked exasperated. He was still panicking about what happened with Adam, never had it crossed his mind that Adam would be abusive. If he was like that on only one date, he couldn’t imagine if he had agreed to become Adam’s boyfriend. He didn’t realize he had started shaking. “Kurt, hey Kurt, come on calm down. It’s ok Adam isn’t here, go ahead inside and I’ll be right in ok?” Elliott said and kissed Kurt’s head pushing him into the building. He knew Adam was outside near the building, he’s not stupid, he knows how the man can be. Adam was not a man to mess with and unfortunately Kurt was caught in the crossfire this time. Elliott had never heard someone sound so scared for his life. Kurt was special and he was lucky to have met him when he did, even with Kurt’s spitfire personality. Something was up with Kurt and he was going to put an end to this once and for all.

“Adam, I know you’re here.” Elliott called out. He saw the man come out from behind the bushes. He walked over to him, looked around and pulled him to the side away from prying eyes. Little did he know, Kurt hadn’t listened at all. Why would he, he was attacked by his date for crying out loud. Kurt was right around the corner listening to the conversation, he was worried for his friend.

“What is your problem?” Elliott said sternly as quiet as he could. “I really don’t understand what happened to you.” “I mean a few years ago you were this sweet down to earth dude and I fell so fast, but then you changed.” Elliott said upset by the path this man had taken. “I didn’t even recognize you anymore.”

Adam stood there arms crossed and looked Elliott up and down. “He really hasn’t changed well except for a little more muscle.” He was thrilled with what he saw but Elliott didn’t need to know that. “You’re a funny man you know that.” Adam laughed. Elliott rolled his eyes not seeing what was so funny.

“You don’t get it do you?” Elliott replied aggravated by the situation. “You realize that as soon as Kurt’s father sees his face, he’s going to call the cops, this isn’t a game anymore.”

“Oh, Elliott how I do miss your dramatics, such a shame you switched schools” Adam mocked, “Oh, wait” he laughed

“Shut up, you know damn well what happened.” He replied angrily. He got right in Adam’s face “You know damn well that wasn’t my fault. I put everything on the line for you and you tossed me aside. It’s like I didn’t even know who you were anymore.” Elliott pulled back and leaned against the side of the building. He saw Adam flinch and knew he struck a nerve, maybe this would be a turning point, but he doubted it. “You know…” Elliott stopped; he couldn’t continue any longer.

“Elliott, look I shouldn’t have done what I did and…” Adam sighed, he walked over to Elliott, however, was surprised when he heard someone.

“Shit” Kurt whispered he stepped forward to hear and realized both men were looking at him.

“Kurt, I told you to go upstairs. I should’ve known you wouldn’t listen, look we…” Elliott was cut off.

“Go the fuck upstairs and mind your own business” Adam sneered; he was done. He knew he fucked up and he should’ve seen this coming. He’s surprised Elliott hadn’t stepped in earlier; he’s hurt so many people and he didn’t give a fuck. Elliott was the one person that had seen something in him, and he tossed him aside like he was dirt. Elliott stepped in between them glaring at Adam as he passed him.

Elliott took Kurt’s hand and walked him back to the front door. Adam was livid, he never knew he could dislike someone so much. He tried playing nice with Kurt whenever he was around campus, but something about the man ticked him off and he was eager to step on his confidence. He’d never seen a grown man cry so much. “What a baby” he said to himself.

Meanwhile inside the apartment building Elliott stays with Kurt until the Elevator comes. “Kurt, I told you to stay and go to the apartment, I’m ok. Adam wouldn’t hurt me, he knows better.” Kurt raised his eyebrows, Elliott laughed it off. “You know somehow I knew you weren’t going to listen, actually I kind of expected it. He… “ding the elevator doors opened he pushed Kurt inside and pressed floor 6 “I’ll be up shortly” he said as the doors closed.

As Elliott walked back towards the front, he saw Adam pacing, hands in his hair, he knew in some way he was regretting his decisions however he didn’t believe for one second that Adam had changed. There was proof of that with how he treated Kurt. As soon as Elliott had opened the door Adam looked up. “Elliott look, I want to make things right,” he grabbed the other mans hands, “I am sorry ok, I should’ve, we should’ve never done what we did and for us to film it was probably the stupidest thing ever. And I let you take the fall for it.”

“Let me take the fall for it?” he shoved Adam away “Let me?!” Elliott laughed “Oh that’s priceless, you let me take the fall for it when making that video was your idea and oh umm let’s see, I knew nothing about it. You used me.” Elliott said angrily and turned around; he couldn’t look at Adam anymore. “I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU,” he yelled “and you used me. And for what? Huh? Nothing.” He said quietly. “I can’t talk to you anymore, please leave Adam and leave Kurt out of it.” He replied voice harsh towards the end. Elliott didn’t want the man he was falling for hurt any more than he already was.

As Elliott turned towards the entrance to the apartment building Adam grabbed him and smashed their lips together, he couldn’t let Elliott walk away. Elliott pushed him harshly. “Elliott please” Adam tried, but Elliott wasn’t having it.

“Go home Adam, while you still can.” Elliott replied and turned his back on the man he once loved.

Meanwhile, Kurt had hoped he could hear or at least see Elliott and Adam downstairs. As soon as he unlocked the door, he went to the small fire escape outside the bedroom window. He soon realized they weren’t there, so he went to the living room window, thanking the gods he didn’t believe in that Elliott’s apartment was a corner which meant more windows. He couldn’t really see them, but he heard Elliott talk about using him and then shout about how he fell in love with Adam. Kurt figured Elliott would just talk to him, so he left them alone. He didn’t wait long when he heard Elliott come in. “You ok?” he asked.

The older man just looked at him with sad eyes, he knew Kurt was going to have a nice big bruise on his face and his jacket was ruined. “I feel like this is my fault, I’m so sorry Kurt.” Elliott was sobbing into the younger man’s shoulder. It had been a night from hell for both men. The older man looked up, he saw the pain on Kurt’s face and wanted to take it all away. “Kurt, can we talk for a minute?” Kurt looked up and nodded.

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat, motioning Elliott to come sit on the loveseat across from him. As soon as Elliott sat down Kurt broke, the older man didn’t know what to do. He wanted to engulf the younger man into a huge hug and never let go, but he knew they needed to talk about everything. Elliott wasn’t honest with Kurt about certain things and he felt like it was time to stop lying and avoiding things. Elliott leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on Kurt’s knee. He leaned back and put his head in between his legs “Hmm, where do I start?” Elliott said looking back up hands sliding down his face.

“Look Kurt, I know I keep saying it but I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped Adam after what happened between us. I made some pretty bad choices back then and things got to my head, well both our heads, I guess. Adam made it so easy,” he paused and looked away from Kurt “When I started at NYADA two years ago I fell in love, I was naive. I thought I was the best of the best, everything about the school was what I wanted to do. However, I also wanted to fit in. It was the second week of school and while I was on my way to one of my dance classes, I ran into someone. It was Adam, he picked up my stuff and apologized.” Elliott stopped, he remembered that moment as if it was yesterday.

September 10, 2010 – NYADA

_It was a typical school day; Elliott was racing across campus to his dance class. Next thing he knew he was on the ground. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, are you alright?” the voice said Elliott looked up and saw a beautiful set of blue eyes and a hand extended to help him up. “You alright there, love?” the blue-eyed man said again. Elliott just stood there and stared but nodded staring off into space, daydreaming about the blue-eyed man. After a few seconds he remembered he had a voice of his own._

_“Oh, Umm yes, I’m fine. Elliott” he replied and stuck his hand out to formerly meet this blue-eyed beauty._

_“Adam” he reached out and shook Elliott’s hand and then bent down to pick up the things Elliott had dropped. “So where are you off to so quickly?” he asked handing Elliott’s things over._

_“Oh, Mrs. July’s class.” Elliott responded, “Her class is kind of a bitch though, and truth be told dancing isn’t really my thing.” He chuckled._

_“Well if you need a hand I’m around, I’m a sophomore and have dealt with her last semester. Also, you’re kind of cute. Well try and have fun.” Adam turned to walk away and then paused and looked back at Elliott. “Oh, wait. I don’t know if you’re interested but I’m forming a show choir, if you’re interested auditions are next week. My cell is on here as well, I hope to see you around.” He handed Elliott a flyer and turned back around and walked away._

“Elliott, Elliott,” Kurt leaned forward and shook his friends’ shoulder “Elliott, are you ok? You look kind of lost in your thoughts.” Kurt was starting to think that maybe they both needed a break. Kurt just looked at Elliott and then got up and kneeled in front of the older black-haired rock star that had quickly become one of his closest friends. He lifted Elliott’s head and looked him in the eyes. Next thing he knew they both leaned in and were kissing. Kurt broke away for a moment and stood up pulling Elliott towards his bedroom, he started unbuttoning the older man’s shirt as he unbuttoned Kurt’s. The kiss deepened until Kurt felt Elliott go still and then he lightly pushed Kurt’s hands away and broke away from him. Kurt was confused, but let the man collect himself as he seemed to have a slight fit.

Elliott had turned away from Kurt, not wanting the other man to see his internal conflict. “Fuck” Elliott mumbled under his breath. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He picked up his pillow and screamed into it. “Dammit” He had said a lot louder than he anticipated. He was mad at himself; he knew this would happen if he wasn’t careful. Elliott turned around and noticed Kurt standing there his shirt half unbuttoned, confusion and hurt written across his face. He walked over to the younger blue-eyed beauty and put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Kurt looked away, hurt and betrayal was clear. “Kurt, please don’t be upset. I…” he paused and pulled Kurt to sit on the bed. “Kurt please look at me, I’m sorry and yes I know I’ve said that a lot tonight.” Kurt was still refusing to look at the older man.

Elliott got up and then kneeled in front of him, he was going to have the man look at him if it’s the last thing he did. He lifted Kurt’s chin with his finger, looked for permission in Kurt’s eyes and briefly pressed his lips to the other man. “Kurt, please listen to me ok?” The man nodded. “I want you to know that I do like you and I care about you a lot,”

Kurt interrupted “But…”

“But I know you need space and I’m still not completely over what Adam did to me. We were best friends; we were more than that. We started seeing each other sometime in late December when we both stayed home for the holiday’s and I fell for him. He made it so easy, he was sweet, and romantic. We went out on dates and then in late April just before the school semester ended, things started to become different and he started changing. I was worried, I didn’t know if it was school, if it was an audition, the show choir, or if it was me. Unfortunately, I started to get desperate and as the semester was closing, we started seeing each other more. The next thing I knew Madame Tibideaux wanted to see me, she showed me a video. As soon as it started to play, I knew I was done. There was no doubt it was me and some dude however, I knew it was me and Adam. I didn’t know the video even existed. She asked me some questions and unfortunately it was taped on school grounds. I took the blame; I was expelled on the spot. I went to Adam that night and asked him about it and he said he had no idea what I was even talking about. He then proceeded to act like I didn’t exist. I was in love with him and he didn’t give a shit.” By the end of the story, Elliott was in tears again. Why couldn’t he just let this go.

“Elliott are you ok?” Kurt’s sweet voice went through Elliott like he was all that mattered.

“Look at me, you’re the one that was attacked tonight and I’m the one sobbing.” Elliott chuckled.

Kurt looked at the other man for a minute before asking his question. “Elliott, why didn’t you tell me you had started at NYADA? I mean you seemed so proud and confident about NYU.” As soon as Kurt asked, he looked away, _“That was stupid, he pretty much just told you.”_ “Never mind, that was a stupid question.”

Elliott walked back over to his bed and sat down next to Kurt, he lifted Kurt’s head and looked him in the eye. “It’s not stupid, you’re right in a way I lied to you because I was ashamed of what happened.” Elliott took Kurt’s hands in his, “Would you like to go to sleep?”

Kurt just raised his eyebrows, confusion written on his face. Then he looked over to the wall and realized it was almost 3 in the morning. “I would yes,” Kurt paused then got up off the bed, “Would you happen to have some spare clothes I can sleep in?, not that my clothes aren’t a mess already and,” Kurt paused again and started to dash to the bathroom but Elliott stopped him.

“Kurt stop, it’s fine. It’s just a bruise.” Elliott stated

Kurt sighed, “My father is going to kill him.” He got up and walked over to the bedroom mirror, the whole right side of his face was a decent black and blue. He didn’t think Adam had hit him that hard. He then proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt and looked at his back and torso. “Rachel is going to murder me; I haven’t had bruises like this since high school.” Kurt sighed and then realized Elliott was behind him with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him to wear.

Elliott walked up behind him and hugged him, hooking his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt leaned back into him and it felt right but his heart was still tugging him in two different directions. Elliott backed away and handed the clothing to Kurt and told him to go get changed. Kurt walked to the bathroom and shut the door. For a moment he just stood there leaning his head against the door, but then didn’t want to take too long; both he and Elliot were super exhausted, and it’s been a draining day. He gasped as he took off his pants his left hip and thigh were black and blue.

Elliott heard the gasp from Kurt and immediately knocked on the door. “Hey, you ok?” he asked through the door. He heard another gasp of pain, “Hey Kurt! You ok in there?” Elliott asked again.

“I’m fine, just didn’t realize I bruised my whole left hip and thigh.” He said opening the door. “I’m sore, umm actually do you have any muscle rub or cream?” Kurt asked, there was no way he was going to sleep otherwise.

“Probably in the medicine cabinet.” Elliott replied, “Hey umm Kurt, Are you going to sleep on the couch? Or umm…” Elliot started to ask but was embarrassed by his own question and his cheeks were becoming a light pink. “umm orwecansharethebed?” he said quickly.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and looked at Elliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Again everyone for sticking by me. I hope you liked this chapter and can't wait to hear what people think of it. Always feel free to comment or ask questions. Love you guys and will post again next week.


	9. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Blaine and Rachel get back to the loft and how will Blaine take the news of Kurt going out and not being home. Will Burt be able to talk to Blaine about everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Hope your week has been well, sorry I am posting this late instead of earlier. Today would've been me Dad's 48th Birthday and it's a hard day for my whole family. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story and am excited to see what everyone thinks. Does anyone have an idea on who is texting Blaine, if so leave me a comment and I just might get back to you on a sneak peek of the next chapter?
> 
> As always a thank you to my friend TheaterGeek97 for editing my story. Check out hers A Wish Your Heart Makes.

Chapter 8

** What Happens Next ** ** **

It was quiet for a night in Brooklyn, too quiet according to Blaine. _“_ _Isn_ _’t this New York, the city that never sleeps?”_ He thought to himself. Blaine and Rachel had just arrived at Kurt and Rachel’s apartment and Blaine had stepped out of the cab and looked around. He was mesmerized by all the lights but felt out of place. He heard the conversation Rachel had with Burt and for whatever reason Kurt wasn’t even home. Blaine was startled by a loud slam, not even realizing that Rachel had grabbed his things from the trunk and started up the steps to the apartment building.

“Blaine, you coming?” Rachel asked as she reached the door. Blaine looked up at her and then down the street before climbing up the stairs. He was so confused, actually he was starting to regret coming at all. Everything about this visit felt wrong so far, Kurt wasn’t home, he didn’t know Blaine was even coming, he’d been ignoring Blaine again or at least it felt that way. Not only that, but if he heard correctly Kurt was out with another man.

Rachel just looked at Blaine with pity, she knew the young man was hurting. She also had a feeling that Blaine wasn’t asleep while she was on the phone. “Hey, come on I bet Burt’s waiting for us.” She said. Blaine just shrugged and followed Rachel up the stairs to her apartment. As soon as Rachel opened the door Blaine was engulfed by the older man who was Kurt’s father.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” Burt said while hugging Blaine. Blaine tensed a little and backed away, it was all too much. “You alright kid?” Burt asked curiously, he knew Blaine was uncomfortable coming here without Kurt’s knowledge. He also knew his son not being here was making things even more awkward for the boy.

“Well, make yourself at home Blaine, I mean are you hungry or anything I know this…” Rachel started to talk again, the silence was awkward and she knew it had been a long day for the curly haired man.

“I really just want to sleep Rach, umm where should I change and…” Blaine had started asking but paused and really looked around. He was just realizing what staying here would entail. He would have to either sleep in Kurt’s room or on the couch because Burt was here. “Umm actually I think I’ll just take my stuff and head to the hotel. I was expecting to stay there anyway, so it’s not a b-” Blaine was cut off.

“You aren’t going anywhere in the condition your in, besides Kurt should be home soon and I’m sure he’ll be more then happy to see you.” Burt interrupted. Burt knew from what Sam had told Rachel that Blaine wasn’t managing well, he was a mess. If they were right, Blaine had pretty much cut music out of his life except for showing up to Glee and recently performing in Grease. He didn’t know what was going on with the kid, but it obviously wasn’t good.

Blaine just shrugged, he didn’t think this was a good idea anymore and honestly just wanted to go home. As Blaine walked over to his bags that Rachel brought up, his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and realized his mom had texted him. “ _Of Course she didn’t call again.”_ He was done being the people pleaser, it was obvious no one wanted him around.

Mom – Call me please

Mom – Blaine really! Where are you?

Mom – Blaine?

Blaine just looked at his phone, he felt guilty for not responding but he just wasn’t in the right mindset to answer her. Then his phone buzzed again.

_500-628-1000_ – “So, you figure it out yet?”

He just stood there shaking his head, “ _what is going on?”_

“Blaine you alright bud?” Burt asked and Blaine jumped not expecting him to be right there. “Calm down bud, what’s going on with you?” Blaine just looked down at the floor ashamed of himself. He couldn’t even look Burt in the eyes. He just shook his head, he needed sleep and he didn’t know how that was going to happen.

_500-628-1000_ – “No, I guess not since your still ignoring me.”

Blaine felt his phone buzz again and ignored it. “Burt I’m sorry I need some time alone, I’ve got a lot on my mind and I need to call my mom. She’s been trying to text me, I need to let her know I’m in New York and…” Blaine trailed off, he couldn’t speak anymore. He was too caught up in his memories and tears formed in his eyes and he started hyperventilating. “I’m sorry, I need to-”

“I think you should go to bed, you can call your mother in the morning.” Burt interrupted the man once again. He had a feeling Blaine just wanted to get out so he could run away and he wasn’t about to loose someone else’s child in the middle of New York City. Burt was starting to realize that maybe he didn’t think this all the way through.

“Hey umm Burt, can you come here?” Rachel called out, he walked over to her. “Have you been able to get ahold of Kurt?” She asked the older man, Rachel had already tried calling and texting him several times. “I’ve tried everything.” She stated frantically. Blaine glanced up at Burt concern etched on both their faces, before rushing over to Rachel. Both men already pulling out their phones to try contacting Kurt themselves.

“Rachel you need to calm down, I’m sure everything is fine.” Burt stated, worry evident in his voice. Before either of them knew it Blaine was out of the apartment phone in hand.

“Blaine!” Burt yelled just as the door shut.

“You’ve reached Kurt Hummel please…” Kurt’s voicemail cut off as Blaine tried again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but it was kind of a filler for what is to come. There are some lengthy chapters coming up and I hope you all will stick around. 
> 
> Love You All   
> AKDCCC


	10. Bryant Park Tragedy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen between Elliott and Kurt? Will Adam come back? When Kurt stays at Elliots they have a talk about where things are going and when Kurt should return to the loft. Back at the loft will Blaine return or does he feel too guilty to be around Rachel and Burt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Sorry this chapter is a day late, I worked until late last night and didn't have a chance to upload the new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a fun one to write. I believe this chapter is gonna span out into three parts with part one and two being the longest. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask I'm open to let you know. Thank You all so much for sticking around.  
> Thank You to my editor TheaterGeek27. Please check out her story A Wish Your Heart Makes.

Chapter 9

** Bryant Park Tragedy Part 1 ** ** **

** **

It was an early morning in Greenwich Village, Elliott had been more then willing to let Kurt stay. As Kurt awoke, he noticed he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He started stretching and realized he had hit someone and immediately started to internally panic. Kurt looked over and saw Elliott sleeping with a smile on his face. “ _Oh no what did I do?_ _”_ Kurt was freaking out. _“_ _Ok, calm down don_ _’t_ _panic_ _, don_ _’_ _t panic, I_ _’_ _m sleeping in another ma_ _… I’_ _m sleeping in Elliott_ _’s bed.”_ Kurt quietly exited the bed.

As soon as he shifted off the bed he tip toed to the bathroom, so he could change and hopefully slip out while Elliott slept. Kurt was just coming out when he noticed the bedroom door wasn’t shut. He attempted to sneak out the front door without alerting his best friend. Unfortunately for him, Elliott was waiting in the kitchen where he could see the front door but not alert Kurt.

Elliott knew they needed to talk; and without all the emotions from yesterday. Not only that but Kurt needed someone to bring him home. Unfortunately for Kurt Elliott didn’t trust his judgement.

Kurt had his hand on the door when he heard a voice behind him. “Going somewhere?” Elliott asked, slowly walking over to him. Kurt jumped.

“Elliott! You scared me, I thought you were still sleeping.” Kurt stated, he was trying to avoid the issue. “I was going to go get us breakfast.” Kurt lied attempting to open the door again only this time Elliott was close enough to close the door before him.

“Don’t lie to me Kurt.” Elliott pleaded, Kurt sighed and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you wouldn’t want me around after everything that happened yesterday, I was going to head home.” Kurt said guiltily. He was trying to protect himself, he couldn’t take anymore hurt after everything with Adam yesterday.

“Kurt, look at me honey please” Elliott pleaded, he grabbed Kurt’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. “I want you here, everything that happened yesterday felt right to me. I want you to be able to come to me when you’re in trouble. I want you to be able to talk to me when things are hard. I care so much about you and it scares me.” 

Kurt looked up at Elliott and smiled, he felt the same way. “I’m sorry, I-I’m just afraid to give myself away again, I’ve put my heart on the line too many times and each time it has been trampled on.” Kurt looked away to compose himself.

“My first love, my high school sweetheart who’s back in Ohio betrayed my trust and I-I’ve forgiven him, but I can’t trust him right now and…” Kurt paused and turned back to Elliott, “I just feel lost, I mean he was – he was my first, he was everything and all at once it was gone.” 

“That’s his loss then, you can’t change what has…” Elliott trailed off, and thought about his own past issues. “Kurt you can’t change what he’s done, but you can look forward to a better future.” Kurt smiled at him and just like yesterday leaned in to kiss him. However, Elliott stopped him. “As much as I want to kiss you right now, I think there’s more we need to talk about.” Elliott regretfully stated and the blue-eyed man just nodded.

Elliott looked at Kurt and it was then that he noticed the bruise on Kurt’s face was more prominent than it was yesterday evening. He pulled the younger man into the bathroom and grabbed his concealer. Kurt winced as Elliott tried to gently put makeup over his face. “Sorry,” Elliott whispered. He was so angry at the man he once loved; he had no right to put his hands on someone. Especially not Kurt; the young, pale, blue-eyed man who made his heart race. The man that he was able to expose himself to after everything that had happened between him and Adam. The man that he knew was still in love with someone else. The one that he knew would break him; but he wanted whatever little time they had.

“What made A-, never mind,” Kurt started quietly, but stopped. He didn’t want to make Elliott uncomfortable and he knew that after yesterday Adam was a sore subject.

“Kurt, your allowed to ask. I won’t be mad at you. Especially not after yesterday.” Elliott said finishing up covering Kurt’s bruise as much as possible. “Also, I didn’t know if you knew but umm, well here.” Elliott finished quickly pulling out Kurt’s broken phone. “It’s kind of trash now, but I thought maybe we’d be able to save your pictures and what not.” Elliott finished awkwardly. He was starting to get claustrophobic in the small tight space. His emotions were kind of heightened and was starting to get warm. “I’m going to go make us some food.” He excused himself and quickly left the bathroom.

Kurt sat there for a moment, he needed to comprehend everything that had just happened. He also started to think about what would happen when he headed back to the apartment. “ _This is such a mess._ _”_ Kurt walked out to the kitchen and saw Elliott standing in front of the stove flipping the spatula while cooking their breakfast. He leaned against the doorframe just watching him, he smiled to himself. _“_ _I could get use to something like this._ _”_

“Hey! El.” Kurt called out.

“Mhhm” the older man replied, slightly turning towards the other man.

“Umm,” Kurt shuffled a little. “Umm, what are we?” Kurt asked nervously. He wanted to date Elliott but wasn’t sure if that was smart right now. Nor did he know if Elliott was on the same page.

Elliott turned around, shut the stove off and gave Kurt his full attention. “We don’t have to be anything that you’re not comfortable with right now.” Elliott said honestly. Kurt smiled shyly and sat down. Elliott could tell Kurt was a little hesitant. He sat down across from Kurt after handing Kurt a plate of food. “Look Kurt, I love spending time with you, and I’d like to explore us, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. However, if you’re asking my opinion right now, I think the thing you need to do most is forgive yourself. Then we can explore the possibility of us.” 

Kurt looked down at the table, he was shoving his food around his plate with his fork. Elliott took Kurt’s free hand in his, Kurt looked up and smiled again. “I want there to be an us.” Kurt said quietly. “However, I think you’re right and I need to figure out a few things. And in all honesty, I really need to go home. Dad and Rachel are probably worried sick, god they’re going to be so angry. I should-” Kurt was cut off.

Elliott had come around and kissed him, he didn’t know how else to make him stop rambling. Though if he was being honest it was cute. “Everything is going to be fine; we’ll explain what happened ok?” He said after. “However, I do suggest we go now because it is Christmas Eve and everything is going to close early tonight. I mean I know it’s early now but the trains getting home later might be hectic.” And then Elliott shut up because now he was the one rambling.

They both grabbed their coats and put their shoes on. As they were on their way-out Kurt turned to Elliott and said without any thought. “You’re cute when you do that.” 

*

Back at the apartment, Rachel was freaking out. She had no idea where her best friend was, and Burt had no choice but to go out after Blaine had left. It was going on three in the morning and they had no idea what happened. Burt had wanted to call the police, but Rachel thought it better to wait until the morning. Besides they had to focus on Blaine right now as well, they didn’t need two young adults missing. It wasn’t too much longer before she heard voices in the hallway. She was hoping it was Kurt and Adam, but soon recognized Burt’s stern voice. 

“Are you crazy? Do you know what could’ve happened?!” Burt’s voice came muffled through the door. “I want you to call your mother and let her know where you are. I realize now that you should’ve called her a while ago, I’m worried out of my mind and I don’t want her to feel like her child is lying somewhere dead.” Burt told Blaine as he started to open the apartment door.

“Burt, I’m sorry.” Blaine replied and then hesitantly went to Kurt’s room and sat on the bed. He pulled out his phone and stared at it. He tried calling Kurt 125 times and had texted him several times as well. It was no use because each and every time it went to voicemail. He scrolled through and clicked on his mother’s number. It rung twice before she picked up.

“Blaine, Blaine is that you?” His mother answered, Blaine stayed quiet for a moment. “Blaine?” she said again.

“I’m so sorry mom.” Blaine cried out.

“Blaine, honey, where are you?” she asked, “I can come get you.” For once his mom sounded worried.

“Umm, I don’t think that’s possible right now and I’m fine.” He replied hesitantly. He didn’t think she really cared anyway.

“Blaine Devon Anderson! You tell me where you are right now.” She stated sternly. His mom was getting angry and he knew it, but he really didn’t care. To be honest his mom was the last thing on his mind.

“New York” he said quietly. Blaine knew this would anger her even more, both his parents were old fashioned in that sense. If you were an Anderson; you went to church on Sunday’s, you kept up your grades, you had manners, you never lied, you spoke when spoken to and you had a clear confident well spoken voice.

“Blaine Anderson! You better speak up right now or so help me I will call your father.” She said angrily. Blaine shuddered; he didn’t want that happening. Ever since 9th grade after he came out his father changed. He was quiet, worked more and just about ignored Blaine. The only time he came through was when he wanted to build that old Chevy Camaro the summer before sophomore year. Blaine tried, but they just constantly fought. He sighed and then remembered he was on the phone.

“I’m in New York” Blaine said more clearly. He was afraid of the answer. However, his mother didn’t answer right away and he could hear someone in the background. He was confused though because last time he checked the family wasn’t going to be in town for Christmas. All he heard was hushed whispers and ok’s. Blaine felt like such a fool, the one chance he had to possibly see his father and brother and he was in New York chasing his ex. Before he realized what he was doing, he hung up on his mother and threw his phone. If she didn’t want to talk then he wasn’t going to waste her time.

Blaine noticed the fire escape and came up with an idea. He didn’t want to be a burden anymore, so he picked up his cell phone made sure he had his wallet and climbed out the escape. He’d get a taxi to his hotel and waited around to be able to check in. He was almost completely done when his phone started buzzing. Right now Blaine couldn’t care less.

“Blaine?” Burt asked as he was about to come into Kurt’s room. However, Blaine was nowhere to be found. “ _These two are going to kill me._ _”_ Then he noticed the fire escape wasn’t fully shut. “Damn it.” Burt said aloud. “Rachel! We have a runner.” 

“Again, is he trying to get himself killed?” She replied without thinking, Burt just looked at her. “Sorry, that was insensitive of me” Rachel was about to go out after Blaine, but Burt had stopped her.

“As much as I want to go after him again, I think I know where he’s going, leave him for now.” Burt said hesitantly, honestly, he just needed to sleep. These kids were running him down and he knew he wouldn’t be any good to them tomorrow if he didn’t get at least some rest. “As much as I don’t want to, I suggest we both try and get at least a little sleep. If we don’t, we won’t be of any help to them tomorrow.” He said tiredly. “Goodnight” he stated and went to lay in his son’s empty bed. As he entered the room he took his phone out and called Kurt one last time.

“You’ve reached Kurt Hummel please leave a detailed message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible” Kurt’s voicemail stated for probably the thousandth time that night.

“Kurt it’s dad again, please pick up I’m really, really worried and I just need you to be ok.” Burt cried out quietly and hung up.

The next thing Burt heard was an alarm going off, he reached out to his cell phone to turn it off; only he realized it wasn’t coming from Kurt’s room at all. “Rachel would you please shut that alarm off?” He yelled out not knowing if she even heard him. He picked up his phone it read 6:00am, he groaned and got out of bed. “Rachel shut that thing off.” He yelled out again. How one could wake up at 6:00am on a holiday when they had nothing else to do was beyond him. He walked out of Kurt’s room and over to Rachel’s room. He knocked on the wall before entering. “Rachel, I’m coming in” he stated and walked into her room, it was empty. He walked out and over to the bathroom door; he was just about to knock when it opened.

“Oh, Burt, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were up yet.” Rachel apologized to him.

“No worries, I didn’t really sleep well last night anyway.” He replied, he didn’t want to let her know her alarm is what woke him. They were both going through a tough time right now and he didn’t want to add to her stress.

“Have you heard from him at all?” Rachel asked quietly. However, by the look on his face he still hadn’t heard from either Kurt or Blaine. 

x

Blaine was on the other side of Brooklyn, no where near Bushwick at the New York Marriott Hotel in Downtown Brooklyn. It was the best hotel he could get in an area like this. He had come in earlier this morning after wondering around the area for a bit. When making the reservations he had posed as his brother. However, when talking to the receptionist earlier this morning he had told her his brother was supposed to meet him here, but his flight got canceled due to the storms. He’d also asked her if it was alright for him to hang out in the Lobby, thankfully she knew of his brother and gave him permission to stay until check-in. Just before her shift ended, Blaine decided to go get some food.

He was just leaving the hotel when he remembered his phone. He was still angry with his parents, hell he was angry with Cooper. Not one of them said anything about being home for the holidays. As Blaine went out the lobby door, he pulled out his phone and noticed he had several missed calls and texts. Honestly, he didn’t really care right now all he wanted to do was eat and go to sleep. He decided to scroll through anyway.

27 missed calls, 10 text messages.

_500-628-1000 –_ “I think we need to talk”

Mom – “Blaine pick up the phone.”

Mom  – “Blaine”

Mom – “Honey please.”

Cooper – “Hey Squirt.” Blaine shook his head at that, Cooper never changed did he?.

Burt – “Hey Kiddo, I understand you don’t want to deal, but we need you, and Kurt needs you.”

Burt – “Blaine answer the phone”

Rachel – “Blaine Anderson, Answer the phone”

Sam – “Dude, u might want 2 answer”

T – “Blainey Days, where r u?” Blaine scoffed at Tina’s nickname, he hated that name more then squirt. He loved Tina but she really was a handful sometimes. Blaine didn’t look twice and shoved his phone back in his pocket, he’d answer them later. He walked a little way up Brooklyn Bridge Blvd, just taking everything in. While he was walking, Blaine came across a little café and decided to check it out.

Burt and Rachel were getting ready to go out and grab breakfast, neither one of them in the mood to cook. Rachel dragged Burt to this little vegan Café not to far from their apartment called Le Petit Café Végétalien de Jaqualine. Burt looked up at it and shook his head, _“_ _Does everything have to be fancy with these two? What happened to simple breakfast food?_ _”_ Burt was so distracted by everything that was going on, he didn’t notice Rachel disappear into the Café. He looked around a bit trying to see down some of the side streets and alleyways. As much as he was just trying to go about the day he couldn’t stop trying to see if his son was anywhere nearby. _“_ _Where are you Kurt?_ _”_

Rachel came back out and noticed the worried look on Burt’s face. “Burt he’ll come home; I know it.” She said to him. He looked back up and down the street; nodded and turned to go into the Café. 

While in the Café Rachel and Burt discussed what to do as far as the boys. They both were heading down destructive paths and neither of them could figure out how to stop it. It didn’t help that both Kurt and Blaine weren’t the type to talk things out, they both let things stir and simmer until they boiled over. Burt suggested Rachel leave to find Blaine after they found Kurt. Blaine was a big boy and Burt was pretty sure he was at his hotel on the other side of Brooklyn.

X

Blaine really did need to calm down. He could see a park in the distance and decided maybe it would be a good place to sit and think things over. Lately it seemed like his emotions just took over everything. Food was completely forgotten as he walked around Whitman Park. Everything was beautiful but all Blaine could think about is how messed up he was.

He really needed someone to talk to that didn’t know Kurt or anyone at McKinley. Nothing was going right and it seemed like his mistake was never going to go away. “ _Kurt’_ _s never going to fully forgive you_ _”_ Who was he kidding because it sure wasn’t himself. After walking around a while, Blaine began to feel how exhausted he really was. Not only was he exhausted, but he was hungry, cold and extremely depressed. When he came across a bench he decided to sit and rest. To try and think about everything and clear some of his mind. The scenery was beautiful, trees were bare and lightly dusted white with snow since it had started snowing earlier that morning. Blaine wasn’t even sitting for five minutes when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Ugh Great, such great timing,_ he thought to himself. All Blaine wanted to do was be left alone for now, _Why doesn_ _’_ _t anyone understand?_ he thought again. He took his phone out of his coat pocket and looked at it. _Of Course, don_ _’_ _t they understand I don_ _’_ _t want to talk to them?_

_ 500-628-1000 – “ _ _I really think we should talk now_ _ ” _

Blaine – “I don’t want to talk to you, now leave me alone.”

_ 500-628-1000 – “ _ _Blaine please call me, I think it_ _ ’ _ _s time._ _ ” _


	11. Chapter 10 Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Elliot head over to the loft and things don't go accordingly. Kurt has trouble recalling what happened. When things shift a little, will Kurt be able to hold on to the ones he loves. Whatever happened to Blaine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So here is the official chapter I am so sorry it is so late, I am trying to keep things to a schedule, but I unfortunately keep running into problem and I apologize a million times. This chapter is really long and has a lot of detail so I hope I am not boring anyone. I love this story so much and can't wait to read it fully through when I finally finish it. However, writer's block is Avery real thing and has not been very friendly. So, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I can't wait to get the next chapter up because after that, the chapters should be in complete sync again.
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter uses official lines straight from 4x10 of Glee. I do not own Glee in anyway that credit belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.
> 
> Love You All
> 
> AKDCCC
> 
> Also, Thank You to my editor TheaterGeek 27, check out her story A Wish Your Heart Makes by my editor TheaterGeek27.

Chapter 10

** Bryant Park Tragedy Part 2 **

Kurt and Elliott had just exited the subway, when it started snowing again. “Nothing like snow on Christmas eve.” Kurt said, rounding in front of Elliott and kissing him on the nose; instantly blushing. Elliott stopped for a moment and looked at Kurt with so much love in his eyes; leaned down and kissed him on the lips. They were both nervous to see Burt and Rachel, especially Kurt. Elliott rubbed his back and then took his hand as they headed towards Rachel and Kurt’s loft.

“Sweetheart, you need to calm down. I’m sure things are going to be fine.” Elliott told Kurt sweetly.

“I don’t know?” Kurt hesitated for a moment, “My father has been acting really strange this whole visit and I.. I don’t know how much more I or he can take without us fighting again.” Kurt stopped and looked at Elliott, “I have all these feelings going on right now and I can’t seem to control myself. I like you Elliott, but I’m still in love with my ex, I mean Blaine was everything to me before he betrayed my trust.” Kurt said slowly starting to walk again. All Elliott could do was listen. “I just feel like my dad is trying to meddle where he shouldn’t right now, when I’m ready to talk to Blaine again I will. Why doesn’t any seem to think that? Honestly, I just feel like everyone is trying to shove him at me; like no one is on my side.” Kurt sighed; he didn’t realize how much this was bothering him.

“Honey, you can’t blame your friends and family for trying to help you. Even I’ve noticed a difference in you. Kurt, shutting people out isn’t the way to get through things. If I had done that, I would’ve never become the person I am.” Elliott paused, “Yes, I have my issues and yes I have my problems; but I’m not closing people out.” Elliott said and looked over at Kurt. Kurt just nodded and looked up at the snow falling.

Elliott was worried about Kurt, as they were nearing the loft Kurt was becoming visibly closed off. He was also worried about Rachel and Mr. Hummel’s reaction to Kurt missing. However, he was most nervous about their reactions to the bruises that were slowly becoming visible due to the snow and sweat on Kurt’s face. Kurt looked back at Elliott as the came to the stairs in front of his building. Elliott came over and grabbed Kurt’s hand and ascended the stairs like they were heading into their execution.

xxxx

Burt was a wreck, he and Rachel were getting more and more worried, they had no idea where Kurt was and frankly if he didn’t turn up soon, they were going to go to the police.

“Burt, maybe we should just call the police” Rachel questioned, honestly, she felt sorry for the older man. He came to visit and help his son and all of they’ve done is bicker and argue. Now his son is missing and not returning calls. Next thing she knew familiar voices were heard in the hallway.

“Elliott no I can’t” Kurt was barely heard as he whispered to the older man. Another voice can be only be heard as sounds, but Rachel doesn’t mistake who it is and opens the door.

“Kurt” Rachel squealed, Kurt who was trying to pull Elliott back down the stairs was startled and let go of the older man’s hand immediately. He refused to look at her, knowing some of the bruises were exposed from the snow. “Kurt?” she asked, suddenly worried. She looked at the other man her expression changing very quickly. “What did you do?” She angrily asked him and marched over; Kurt instantly shrunk into himself, so Elliott placed a comforting hand on him.

“What’s going… Kurt?” Burt had started to question when he saw his son standing in the hall with another man. Burt looked at the guy who was with Kurt; his leather jacket, black hair, and black eye-liner. _“This guy is just trouble waiting around the corner.”_ Burt thought to himself.

“Who are you?” he asked Elliott staring him down to let him know he wasn’t pleased. “What the hell did you do to my son?” Not even noticing Kurt retreating further into himself and Elliott; who was trying desperately to help.

“I better get some answers, because this is unacceptable.” Burt stated angrily.

“Dad stop” Kurt barley whispered and quickly pushed past him and Rachel, Elliott attempting to follow. Rachel quickly rushes forward and stops him before he can even get a foot in the door.

“I don’t think you being here is a very smart idea. Go home, whoever you are.” Rachel told Elliott keeping her hand in front of him. Elliott just stared at her in disbelief. Rachel knew who he was, they just haven’t spent much time together. However, Elliott knew she was a fierce friend and she stood by that no matter the issue, even if the girl was slightly psychotic at times.

Behind them Elliott could hear some yelling but couldn’t pick up Kurt’s sweet voice at all. He really didn’t want to leave him. Kurt wasn’t acting like himself and that worried Elliott.

“Kurt you better tell me what is going on right now, no note, no text, no call. Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” Burt said voice becoming louder as he was recalling how scared he was, he may have Finn and Carole, but Kurt was his blood. He was his last connection to Elizabeth.

Elliott looked at Rachel with pleading eyes. “Please let me help, I love him, and he needs me right now.” Elliott was close to tears as he recalled everything and partially blamed himself. He tried to hide that guilt, but he knew she could see it, because instantly she raised her eyebrows. “Look, I know that we don’t know each other very well but I would never hurt him like that. I do however know what happened and he needs me. He needs us to be patient until he can talk, so maybe if we all calm down and give him a bit of time he’d open up. But please, please don’t send me away. I love him too much to do that, even though I know I’m…” Elliott paused, he was hysteric. He looked back up into the brunette’s eyes and whispered, “I’m going to get hurt again.”

Rachel looked Elliott over again and nodded, she was weary of the handsome bad boy however, his speech seemed truthful. Behind her she could hear something breaking and someone swearing. “Be careful, he breaks easily too.” She cautioned him with a death glare.

As soon as he was allowed to enter, he immediately went to find Kurt. He saw Burt in front of a sectioned room and assumed it was Kurt’s. He knocked lightly, “Kurt? Baby? Can I come in?” Elliott lightly pulled back the curtain, not actually going in until he has the clearance.

Kurt looked up and nodded his head, Elliott immediately strode over to him. He sat down not leaving any space between the two on Kurt’s bed. He could see the tears streaming down Kurt’s face and immediately pulled him into a hug. Elliott had noticed the glass on the floor but didn’t question it right now; right now, all his focus was on Kurt. “Kurt, talk to me please” Elliott pleaded, he was very close to breaking himself.

Burt had opened Kurt’s curtain and came in uninvited “Kurt, you tell me what is going on now.” He stated sternly, Burt Hummel was not a man to mess around with. Burt had no idea who this guy was, but he didn’t like the fact that Kurt was attached to this man like he was a lifeline. Just yesterday Kurt was fine and was going out with another man.

Elliott looked up at Burt, “Mr. Hummel, if you would calm down, I would be glad to…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, my son just came home after hours of no response and has bruises all over his face.” He sternly said interrupting the black-haired man. “I want answers and I want them now.” Burt demanded.

“Mr. Hummel, I can understand your worry and stress, but I think it’s best that we try…” Elliott was interrupted a second time.

“No, he’s right Elliott” Kurt whispered beside him.

“Kurt” Elliott said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Kurt shifted and got up meeting his dad and Rachel in the main living area. Kurt walked out and found his dad and Rachel sitting on the couch, Elliott following quietly behind. Kurt then took a seat on the recliner across from them and Elliott sat on the arm not wanting to crowd him too much.

For a while the four of them just stared at each other; Kurt trying to gather the courage to tell them what happened. However, Burt had enough.

“Well, you going to tell us or are we all going to just stare at each other in silence.” Burt had said harshly, glaring at the man sitting close to his son. He wasn’t trying to be harsh, but he needed to know what had happened to his son. He needed the reassurance that he was ok.

“Dad please your heart,” Kurt paused, looking out at Rachel and his father. “Elliott hasn’t done anything wrong so you can stop giving him the Hummel glare.” He sighed this was one of the hardest things he needed to do. However, he also knew that he needed to go slow so it wouldn’t hurt his father any more than it was already going to.

“Dad, something happened the other night while I was on my date. I thought things would be fine, but…” Kurt paused looking at Elliott for encouragement, he nodded so Kurt continued. “I thought things were fine but, I… I wasn’t really paying attention to… to anything he was saying and all I could… all I could think about was you and our argument.” Kurt stopped momentarily, he was getting too worked up and couldn’t breathe properly. Elliott just rubbed his back trying to calm him back down.

Burt looked at Rachel and then looked at his son and knew that whatever happened wasn’t good. He immediately felt guilty for how he acted, but mostly for what he was with holding from his son that could change their lives forever. Rachel just pat Burt on the knee and gave him a knowing look. They looked back at Kurt and Elliott and Burt started to open his mouth.

“Kurt, I’m…” Burt started but was interrupted by his son.

“Dad don’t, I know what you’re going to say and don’t please.” Kurt paused and looked at Elliott who nodded at him. Elliott stood and left the room for a moment and came back with a wet cloth and handed it to Kurt, “Thank You” he said Elliott softly smiling at him before returning to the other two “I know you’re sorry, but that’s not what any of us need right now.” He paused again wiped the rest of the makeup off his face. Rachel and Burt immediately gasp, horrified by the color of Kurt’s face.

“Kurt” Rachel started but was cut off.

“No, I need to get through this without anymore interruptions.” Kurt had replied, after they all nodded; and Elliott moved down to comfort him. “We, meaning me and Adam were having dinner and I wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying, he was boring, and I was distracted by everything that happened before hand. I didn’t think anything of it, but Adam was getting frustrated. I apologized and suggested that I leave and go home but he yelled at me, grabbed my wrists and told me I wasn’t going anywhere.” Kurt paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts, Elliott rubbing his back keeping him calm and whispering sweet words into his ear.

“I immediately tensed up and asked him who he thought he was and next thing I knew he back handed me, so I ran not realizing he followed me.” Kurt stopped because he started to hyperventilate. He really didn’t want his father to know how much more Kurt was hurt. He could already see Burt tense up when he mentioned Adam hitting him.

“I got to Bryant Park before trying to call Elliott because I knew he was the closest to that location, I also didn’t want to tell you and Rachel what was going on. I just couldn’t do it; I could barely tell Elliott.” Kurt started to explain again; trying to catch his breath. Burt and Rachel just sat quiet they were both stunned at the actions of the other man.

Rachel felt guilty, because she had told Kurt that he needed to get back out there and what did that do; get him hurt. Kurt could’ve ended up in the hospital and it would’ve been all her fault.

Burt on the other hand was angry, he knew something was off about the man that showed up earlier yesterday evening. He knew his boy was as strong as he was strong-headed but that didn’t mean he ever wanted him hurt. Burt thought the city was supposed to be a safer place for his boy and yet just yesterday he was bashed and abused by someone he had trusted.

“Dad, I know what you’re thinking and please stop. Adam was a gentleman up until he got angry and he had every right to be. I had ignored him all night, does it give him permission to beat me, no absolutely not. But his anger was entitled, he had every right to be angry and upset with me. But my face isn’t all that is bruised, when I was in the park; he pushed me down and started to kick me. He didn’t like that I had called Elliott and started to taunt me and call me all sorts of names, I’m lucky he didn’t break any of my ribs. I’m also lucky that Elliott got to me when he did because I think he had other plans for me.” Kurt had finished getting out, his breathing all ragged. Elliott just sat next to him rubbing his back, trying desperately to get the younger man to calm down. He knew the younger man was prone to panic attacks, as Kurt had told him all about his high school career; he knew it wasn’t pleasant.

Across from them, Burt and Rachel were whispering amongst themselves.

“Burt you can’t, he’s been through enough right now.” Rachel whispered harshly; she was opposed to Burt telling his son what was going on back home.

“Of course, Finn can’t keep anything quiet; surprised he didn’t say anything to Kurt himself. But you know Kurt almost as well as Blaine and I.” he replied defeated, he knew it was going to make Kurt more upset, but it had to be done. “He’s a strong kid, and he has you and hopefully Blaine; we’ll get through this just like everything else.”

After Elliott had left, Rachel took her leave with the excuse of going to work on her dance skills at the studio nearby. Burt was thankful for the quiet so he could talk to his son in private, he knew this was going to be hard on both of them.

“How about we go and get some dinner and then I have something for you” Burt had asked his son who was just looking out the far window in the loft, not really paying attention to much. “Kurt Bud”

“Huh, ya dad” Kurt responded dazedly.

“I was thinking we could go out and grab some food, I’ve got something for you.” Burt replied.

“Oh ya, we can catch up, I love you dad and I’m sorry about everything.” Kurt said, he was upset about everything and felt responsible. “I’m going to go get ready and then we can go.”

As soon as Kurt left the room Burt pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he knew would be able to help. He wanted this to work for his boys; especially now, with everything that has gone on with Kurt in the past two days. “Hey Blaine, I know things didn’t go well earlier, but we are still good; everything is still set for tonight” Burt had started to leave on his voicemail. “He’ll be there, I love you both and this will work out for you; I won’t let this tradition go either.” Burt continued emotion in his voice evident. “You are my boys, things happen and… Ya, anyway he’ll be there. I love you Blaine. Talk soon.” Burt finished and slide his phone back in his pocket, just as Kurt walked out in a tight pair of Scandinavian denim jeans paired with a midnight blue and gold dress shirt under a tight fitting black vest which is paired with a gold, white and midnight blue tie.

“Ready to go dad” Kurt asked grabbing his coat and scarf off the wall.

xxxx

Kurt and Burt arrive at a small local diner 10 minutes from the loft. They sit down at the counter and wait for the waitress. She’s refilling a few people’s coffee down the end.

“How can I help you fellas” the waitress says walking over to them and grabbing some menus from under the counter.

“Can we get two Hot Chocolates with whipped cream and a side of fries to start please.” Burt asked, figuring comfort food is where they should start. Burt was nervous about how things were going to go. Who wouldn’t be, this is big news that could change their family once again. Burt felt responsible all those years ago for Elizabeth, he wished he could’ve given Kurt more time with his mother.

The waitress was coming back over with their hot chocolate and fries.

“Anything else I can get for you?” She asked them.

“No, no, I think we’re good for a bit.” Burt replied and smiled at the young waitress. Then turned to his son whom was already sticking his finger in his whipped cream.

“Kurt, I have something to tell you, and I came here because this is the kind of thing I wanted to tell you face to face.” Burt started to say smoothly.

“Don’t like the sound of that.” Kurt replied, looking over at his father.

“Look I’m just gonna come out and say it, because there’s no good way to say it. I have prostate cancer.” Burt finished calmly.

Kurt looked over defeated and tried to compose himself “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.” he replied breathlessly. It felt like the world was crashing in on him.

“Oh, No, Hey! Hey! Look at me, do I look like a guy whose dying? We caught it early, local stage, no spreading, cure rates nearly a hundred percent.” Burt finished matter of factly, reaching for the plate of fries.

He grabbed a fry just before Kurt pulled the plate from him. “For healthy people dad, you’ve already had a heart attack.” Kurt stated worriedly.

“The heart attack is what, you know, made me get check-up’s twice a year.” Burt stated.

“It’s just really scary to think that when I finally reach my destiny, that you won’t be around to see it.” Kurt replied, finally getting some of the worry he had off his chest. He needed his father just as much as he needed Carole and Finn and all of his friends.

“Hey! I will be there, I promise.” Burt stated, putting a reassuring hand on Kurt’s shoulder; before continuing their conversation. “Look, can I just give you one piece of advice while were still talking; father to son. This is three times I’ve had to stare death in the eye, and you know the one thing I took away from all that. You have got to hold the people you love close to you, no matter what.” Burt finished and Kurt smiled and took hold of his father’s hand.

xxxx

Kurt and Burt returned to the loft after finishing their hot chocolate’s they both were too emotionally stressed out to really eat much. Honestly, Burt just wanted to go home and swap gifts and traditions with his son. He also knew Kurt was going to thank him after he realized that he brought Blaine to the city for him.

Burt sat relaxing on the recliner in the loft while Kurt boiled some water and grabbed some tea.

“Dad you ok, you need a pillow, tea, water.” Kurt was listing off things before his dad interrupted.

“Kurt stop, focus on happy things, like our Christmas traditions. I am looking forward to watching basketball on Christmas day, while you pretend to watch with me.” Burt stated happily.

“You mean while I secretly read vogue.” Kurt smirked.

“Oh, it was never a secret, no like our other Christmas traditions, like on Christmas eve we exchange one gift.” Burt smiled back at his son he was glad to see him opening back up a little. After everything that Kurt had been through lately, he deserved some joy. However, he hoped his plan wasn’t going to backfire. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.

“My favorite part.” Kurt replied gleefully, and then pulled a bag out from the side of him. “Alright, you first.”

The first thing Burt pulled out was a NYADA hat. Kurt had tried to play it off as being cheesy, but Burt didn’t give a crap. He was proud of his son and the man he was becoming.

“You are going to kick ass at that school.” He stated proudly.

“Alright, my turn.” Kurt said.

“Ok, so my gift to you is really big, it’s too big to put under the tree.” Burt stated confidently.

“Curiosity peeked” Kurt replied intreged. He knew something was up, he figured out something was up the day his father turned up at his door.

“Ok, so you can pick it up at this address and you know if you don’t like it, you can return it.” Burt said calmly, deep inside he was worried that Kurt might hate him for trying to force him to work out his problems with Blaine.

Kurt took the piece of paper and looked curiously at his father. He opened it and realized it was an address for Bryant Park and he instantly tensed up. However, he had an idea what was there and he believed he was ready for this. He grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves from his room and walked out of the loft.

Little did he know his father followed him at a distance, Burt wasn’t going to miss there **long awaited** reunion.

When they arrived at Bryant Park, Kurt went right to the ice rink because not only was that the address his father gave him, but it settled his anxiety because that’s where the most people were. He was looking around the area for his Christmas present until he heard from behind.

“Package for Kurt Hummel.” Blaine said cheerfully.


End file.
